Bloom And Her Brother
by AsakuraYohxBloom
Summary: What if Bloom have a brother and what will happen to their fate? Read it to find out. Please review if you like my story, Thank you hope you like it.(i know there is some mistake but i had no idea how to change sorry )
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my first story of winx club

this is my first time writing so please dont judge

Chapter 1 **Bloom Brother**

 **This took place after season 4 , Bloom and the rest of the girls went back to alfea and having a new school term**

 **No one pov**

Going back to alfea sure is great said Stella

Stella , i am so surpirsed you wanted to go to school instead of shopping , Tecna said

And all of the winx is laughing at it,

Hey , cause alfea is near magix and we can have fun there , Stella saying while folding her hand

I m going to bed Bloom told the girls as she is feeling a sudden headache

The rest of the winx nodded in agreement

Bloom pov

What wrong with me ? Bloom thinking it inside a head

Erm girls i am going to bed and rest feeling kinda headache

Is everything okay ? Flora asked

Yes Bloom reply before heading back to her room

Take care Flora say to Bloom

While Bloom taking a nap she had a weird dream about a boy younger then her before Daphane appear in her dream

Hey sis Bloom said

Bloom i got something which you have to know , you have a twin brother Daphane said with a sad face.

Wait so the dream i had before i see you is my brother? Bloom asked

Yes and he possed 1/4 of the dragon flame daphane sadded when she told bloom

Is he still ... alive? Bloom asked with a worried and sad face looking at daphane

I dont know Bloom . Daphane said to bloom while shaking her head

You have to find him so that our family will be complete , i grow weak i need to rest , i will try to find him while you head to earth remember dragon flame can find him Daphane said before fadding away

Ok Bloom said before waking up

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Hi every reader hope you like my story

I decide to name Bloom brother Flame as he possessed the power of dragon flame 1/4 of it tho

It take place in italy

lets get the story begin

Chapter 2 **Flame**

Bye Flame you need to do something with your killing of bad guys huh ? Gold say while waving

Yep doing my part in the family , see you tomorrow? Flame asked

Sure why not since im your only friend gold joke at him

True i dont need someone who fear me due to me being in the mafia and killing flame say to gold before he wave good bye

At home

Hey kid someone said while gesturing Flame to come over

What is it boss? Flame asked while looking at him with eager

Flame i know you are still a kid and i think it is time to tell you who you are say Mary , who is the boss wife and a pretty one ,

Okay Flame said with a tone of surprised

Look this is important to you boss Primo said with serious tone which cause Flame to be shocked

Look this is about you kid where you came from , who are you , and why do you possessed Fire and manipulate it , i mean we adopt you when you a still a baby crying in the woods and fire surrounded with fire and you are not hurt from it or getting burn ,you are smiling while we hug you said primo looking sad

We told you this cause we need to let you know as you see we are mafia , we have enemies that try to take over our territory , and we are asking you to leave the famiglia and will give you certain amount of money to spent while you search for you birth parent Mary said while crying

You are strong but we dont want you to contine fighting for the rest of us since we are not going to survive soon anyway Primo said while sighing

Boss what do you mean like that ? you two have taken care of me giving me a home , food shelter and you just told me to go?! Flame clenched his fist while saying that

Look boss i have been protecting the famiglia with everything i can , and i aready kill lots of person Flame say while tears in his eyes

Yes you did kill and those you kill deserve it they are corrupted , the reason why my grand grand dad founded our family ( mafia we call it family for those who dont understand) is that we protect people and help them in times of need and you are surpossed to be helping our son with work and protect him if everything is going fine that is . said the boss while looking at flame as he treat flame as his own son as well

Since my son Rey has been kill , we decide to settle the score with the ememy and we decided to end both the family while at it Primo said firmly while prepairing to move out with the rest of the men to settle some score

I can help Flame say while holding two of his custom made pistol

No we must do this on our own said one of the boss right hand men enter the room while holding Sniper Rifle also a custom made but tones of bullet hanging all over him almost like he is using heavy machine gun , while the second man holding mini gun like a piece of cake agree with the boss

Please tell everyone to gather in the main room Primo say while walking towards the door

Yes sir say the man holding minigun

After 5 min everyone standing at the hall waiting for the boss

I know what the boss going to say , the tall men say

Really? say the girl

Yep reply by the tall men

Everyone i have announcement to make when the boss arrived with his wife Mary , right hand man beside follow by Flame who is looking down the floor while trying to hold his tears

From today on Flame is no longer part of the family since he is not my child he shall find his own family from now on Primo say while looking at his men after turning towards Flame

Everyone is speechless

No one pov

Boss the tall man raise his hand and start to ask question , even if he isn't your son he should be helping us getting rid of the enemy since he has power inside him

All the men agree

True but ever since i adopt him i didnt let him to do blood oath did i ? the boss look at the tall man and asked him

I think that is true some of the miafioso agree while thinking back

Flame you shall leave the place now rather we survive or not you shall not return boss say while walking towards his adopted son and hug him as well as his wife

Now lets move out the boss say while leaving his adopted son alone in the hall

Bloom pov

Bloom suddenly hold her chest as she having a sad feeling

What wrong bloom? Aisha ask looking at her

Nothing i kinda felt a heart pain maybe it is from him

Him ? all the girls ask while they are eating at their dorm while watching tv

Erm guys i have a brother Bloom stood up and walk towards the tv facing her friends

I thought you are the sole surviver in you realm ? Stella asked while eating her popcorn

Yes i thought so too but Daphane come to me in my dreams and told me

I need to find him to help protect our world Sparks/Domino and the other realm im sure my parent Oritel and Marion would love to see their son again after so long

Well how to we find him? Tecna asked while trying to look for some one who looks like bloom in the whole magix dimensions using her advance laptop to search

Tecna look you cant find him here in magix , he is on earth Bloom looks at tecna while grining

No wonder i cant find him Tecna reply with a frown

Everyone is laughing except Tecna

So we go look for him on earth? Flora asked Floom while holding kiko

Sure but we need get permission first from Faragonda bloom told the rest and decided to do it in the morning before class starts

Flame pov

Why do i get leave me out even if i am not his son and never taken the blood oath. Flame thinking inside his head while changing to suit.

I guess he cant do anything to me now since i dont have a order to follow smirked flame as he about to join the rest of the family

Suddenly a message arrive .

Flame take a look it is from Primo the boss and decided to read it

Flame if you show up here you , we will be kill you on sight

Okay thats it Flame grunted as he proced to the black market and bought a sniper rifle with night vision and head out to the site where the battle start .

TBC on chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi i decided to name the right handman to Havi and the mini gun to gastor

enjoy

Chapter 3 The Fight

Primo pov

My dear Mary should i tell Flame not to come even if he wanted ? Primo ask his wife while trying to find a way to stop his step son from coming as they knew they wont survive this battle

I think you can try but you know he is headstrong and hate to back down without a fight Mary said while thinking of a strategy for the fight

Now now what do we have here ? a mystery voice came out of noway and all of them look for shelther and hide them self

Dont bother i have my men surround the place and you are my prey Primo said the mystery guy

Show yourself i say with demand wondering the person who kill my son Rey and my crew

Fine mystery man said before appearing on top of the roof and say my name is Jock 2nd in command of the family and now you shall die kill them.

Man down one of my guys say i take a look it is Havi he got shot but nothing serious and now he cant snipe great but he is still alive thank god as Primo think inside his head.

Flame pov

After arriving at the location he heard a gun shot and wondering if everyone is okay and quickly look for a tall tower and climb on to it and find a nice spot to help his family .

Okay thats it he shot at all the men hiding waiting to kill his family and decide to end them before all of them get kill .

There were 20 men hiding 10 sniper and Jock 2nd in command looking at Primo and the others

Great time to take out trash say Flame while aiming at Jock and give him a headshot easily soon all the enemy in ambush died with a bullet in the head and Flame was smilling thinking his hardship of training with his teacher was successfull since his teacher is master in assassin , guns and martial arts , he learn them during his time at his step father house

Primo pov

What just happen? it is silent and no one move untill Primo give Gastor a order to check it out and after 10 min one of Gastor men came back saying all of them die with a head shot

Mary heard what happen and turn to Primo it seems our step son help us

All the member of Primo Family heard and cheer but a stare from Primo , all kept quiet untill another Gastor man came back and tell Primo the area is clear to go.

Move out Mary ordered and turn to Havi .

I would like to speak to you for a moment

Sure reply Havi .

Go find Flame he should be hiding somewhere only you and him can pull this kind of stunt since you two are the best sniper in the family and also dont let your boss get hold of him.

Yes ma'am Havi reply as he slowly disappear from the area without anyone noticing

5 min pass Primo arrived to a castle

Move in and swept the area Mary ordered and all of them nodd

One by one move in without a sound and try to keep and eye out but things dont go as plan as the whole place is being ambush by the enemy , who appear and say thank you for coming and i see that my 2nd in command has failed , and he turn to his guys and ask him to contact him to return but Gastor had say he is dead got kill by a headshot.

Now the boss is angry and order his men to kill all Primo family member but spare the boss and his wife as he want to touture him alive saying it while laughing evily

One of the enemy has bomb strap on him and run toward the family member of Primo a blast was heard and everyone look as the bomber flew back and kill his own friend instead.

Flame pov

I saw everyone move out except Havi waiting for me near the road as there is only one path towards the castle i went to him.

Havi i called out he turn and face me before blocking my way.

I see my step mum ask you to look for me no? i asked while smirking he knew what i mean since Mary my stepmum is clever , sexy and is a hacker , analysis and above all she in charge of all strategy and dad is handling politecs among the goverment and prevent and all out war but that has failed because of the enemy who kill Rey.

Yes i wont stop you Flame go and help them after that run away so they wont get you .

Thanks i reply and was stop by him saying knock me out cold .

What i reply and think for awhile and say sorry to Havi and he accepted it like a true man , i had to knock him out cold and run towards the castle as fast as i could untill i saw the guy with bomb strap around him and decided to use one of my skill and attack him i said take this Colpo d'Addio (Blow of Farewell) and blast that guy backward .

Instead of bombing my parent he bomb his friend instead i look at the family member and decide to finish them off by myself as dad only have 100 men left standing and 150 were injured

As i hover around using my gun like(Xanxus from hitman reborn) i kept shooting them untill i had to use my other skill to help me i shouted Scoppio d'Ira (Burst of Wrath) and shoot untill left the boss himself as i shot both his leg preventing him from running and his palm from holding a weapon , i turn and look at my adopted parent and told them i knock Havi out cold before bidding them farewell and shoot the celling with Colpo d'Addio (Blow of Farewell) and fly away .

Primo and Mary pov

Flame has save us from the bomb and he went on rampage killing the rest using his power Scoppio d'Ira (Burst of Wrath) we heard him shouting and all of the enemy were down and shoot the enemy boss hand and legs before turning to us ,Flame look at us and said he knock Havi out cold after blasting the roof with Colpo d'Addio (Blow of Farewell) another skill of his before bidding farewell.

We went to the enemy and kill him on the spot as revenge for my son and my family member and decided to sent them to personal hosipital to get better .

We started to moarn for our lost son , brothers and sister who help us and care about us .

And that we decided to head back home and rest .

Flame pov

I quickly grab my stuff and hide my gun and they can hide from security scan i wonder how my teacher make this , making a phone call near the airport i decided to call Gold saying goodbye to him ,

Farewell my friend hope to see you again in the near future

TBC On next chapter 4


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Meeting

Flame went to the airport and decided to head to Gardenia as he plan to head there for holiday since his friend told him about the place before their school holiday start and wanted to go there on his next coming birthday it took few hours to reach Gardenia and decide to sleep before reaching the destination.

Bloom pov

Lets head to town in Gardenia i want to say hi to Mike and Vanessa before finding my brother Bloom told the rest of the winx before going to mike and vanessa house.

Okay we are going to Frutti Music Bar to relax and chill and ask Morgana about locating spell and tracking spell Stella said and the other girls stare at her

What? Stella said looking at them with a confused look untill Aisha speak up

For once you give us a great idea Aisha say while holding a tumbs up for Stella

Ya for once. the rest of the winx not including Stella laughing at the joke

Should i go with you ? asked Flora

No it is okay i can handle it thanks Bloom say while giving Flora a hug before leaving.

Tecna pov

Look we are here Stella exclaimed while we were looking for Morgana

She was siting down chatting with her husband Klaus untill Stella called out both of them turn and looking at us smilling and ask what are you girls doing here ? where is Roxy? is she in trouble in school? Morgana ask worring her daughter

She is fine. i replyed with a smile

Then why are you here ? Klaus asked while preparing our usual smoothie for us

We are looking for Bloom twin brother and we need a specific spell to locate him can you help us Flora asked Morgana with a smile.

Im sorry i cant help you girls since that spell you were looking for hasnt appear in a few century even i dont know where to find it Morgana said with a sad voice

Thank you Morgana the rest of us say and and thank you for the drink Klaus

Welcome Klaus reply with a smile

Bloom pov

Mike , Vanasse great to see you again Bloom hug her adopted parent and sit down with them .

Whats wrong ? Vanessa asked while taking a cup of tea for Bloom

Well i am here to look for my twin brother Bloom say while looking down at the drinks

You have a brother? both of them look surprise and i nod my head and say yes i have a brother and there is only one way to find him is feel my power if the two of us is near each other and one of us use our power the other half body will glow with power or if we hold our hand , hugs we can feel each other presence. Thats what Daphane say to me in my dreams.

Both Mike and Vanessa looks surprise and cheer Bloom up and say Well i knew you can find him , he is your brother after all and we will help look for him , the both of us will ask our friend to keep an eye out if they find some one that looks like you Mike said while giving Bloom a hug and Vanessa join in as well .

Flame pov

I got woke up by the announcements telling us that the plane will be landing soon please remind in your seat.

I decide to look at the view of Gardenia , to my surprise it is a beatifull place to live in .

Few minutes after i exit the airport i wonder around and came across a nice beach i stood there and asked around is there a hotel nearby ? and one of the band mate to me there is one at the end of that road and i thank him asking for his name and give him a self intro of myself .

My name is Andy. Nice to meet you , and this is Mark with frizzy antique fuchsia colored hair and wearing small indigo scarf, long sleeves orange shirt and this is Rio who is a dark skin, dark purplish hair and is rather muscular wearing sleeveless yellow-striped shirt with and orange cloth tied onto his wrist .

I took their hand and give a firm handshake and take note of them cause i grew up in mafia and headed to the direction given and rent a room depending on how much i have since i dont bother to count anyway.

Two hours later

Bloom pov

I went to look for the girls and decided to play some music in Frutti Music Bar to enjoy our self suddenly someone caught my eyes and before i catch up to him he is gone i try to look around and there is no sight of him i decided to join the girls

You sure took your time girl Aisha say while enjoying her drinks

Look i think i found him I said with excitement and nervious since i scare of finding he is not my brother ,

You mean Musa and Tecna both asked at the same time and i nodded my head

So where is he ? Stella asking in excitement

Sorry i lost him , well he is in Gardenia im sure of it i told the rest of the girls we should take the seach of for today untill Andy arrives with his band

Andy pov

Hi girls , havent seen you for a while Andy asked with a smile happily seeing his exgirlfriend Bloom

We are traveling to relax our self Techna said before looking at her pda

Yep the rest of us agree together

You girls want to rock this place up? Andy ask and the rest say yes and i am the only one thinking about my brother ,

Bloom is everything ok? Flora ask with concern look

Huh ya i reply still thinking about the person with same hair colour as mine

Stella interrupt us and say lets go we will rock this place up

Ok i reply with a smile

we all went up to the back stage and get change and went to sing on stage

Flame pov

After setting everything down i decided to head back to Frutti Music Bar and check that place out , it was a 10 min walk and soon i arrived and saw 6 girls on stage singing and their voice is beautifull and soon i was enjoing their song untill one of them said

We like to welcome one person from the crowd to join us to sing. Said the red head

And to my surprise the light landed on me and Andy bring me to the stage

Thats is not my only surprise the red head looks almost like me but she herself also surprised but have to get the show started and the blackish blue hair girl introduce herself as Musa and ask me you know how to play guitar before handing me one .

Sorry i dont i reply with a smile

It is okay she say and walk towards a spare guitar suddenly there is a light surrounding it i was shocked to see someone has power even tho it is different from mine and they all decide to play a song call A KINGDOM AND A CHILD. some how my hand started playing the guitar itself , so show goes on untill the end of the song since the red head decided to call it a day .

When we went into the backstage after that song they decided to intro themself starting with red head called herself Bloom followed by Flora , Aisha , Tecna , Stella and Musa

So do i started to introduce myself as well

Winx pov

My name is Flame as Flame introudce himself to us the winx

Bloom when to shake Flame hand anda sudden light shine the room brightly and it turn out he is my brother .

The rest of the Winx were either shock to see this or having a unbelieaveable look on their face.

And Bloom started to tell Flame about his birth parent , where he is from

Flame pov

Suddenly after Bloom shake my hand the room lit up and i think i saw something like a dragon behind Bloom and what was that all about having my guard up

Bloom told me about my origin saying i am a prince of Sparks and my parent still alive and i have 2 sister Dahpane and Bloom , i shook my head with distrust and suddenly Tecna say she can prove that and needed to scan me , i nodded but still not buying it if the test is real i would like a explaination i told all 6 of them and they nodded to my request.

Tecna pov

I started to use my pda and scan Flame and had a surprise look at him and call out ERM to everyone including Flame

The result is here i show Flame and explain it to him about the result and surprise to everyone he is willing to accept that Bloom is his sister and decided to return the the birth place.

No one pov

We decided to help Flame pack his things and he has only a few item to pack and all of us went to the forest where no one can see us .

Stella open a portal to Magix and we enter it

Welcome to magix all the winx said to Flame and he just accept it like it is normal , is that guy crazy after finding everything about himself ? Tecna thinking to herself untill the guys pick them up.

TBC On chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry i have to make some minor changes

Chapter 5 New Enemies

Flame pov

While Bloom and i sitting down on bench and waiting for transport, we have a little chat asking what she like , how is the family and school ? she told me she was a fairy so is the rest of the winx .

Fairy? i ask with a doubt

Yes we have fairy , witch and specialist Bloom reply Bloom looking at her watch while looking for Stella who run to the nearby shop and start spending money.

So what is a specialist i ask Bloom and find out she is gone as well leaving me wonder around like a fool , untill certain incident happen ,

Bloom pov

I left and find Stella untill the Trix attack me , and the rest of the winx saw what happen and run towards my direction and prepair to fight them Magic Winx Believix all of us transform and started to fight back and evacuate the civilian and worried about my brother safety which cause me fell to the ground suddenly a blast came out of nowhere and hit Stormy in the shoulder, which cause her hit the floor .

Ouch ! what was that ? stormy cried out while Icy look around before a beam shoot her

Lucky dodge woman a voice say from behind.

The rest of us turn and saw my brother Flame standing on top of a roof holding a gun we where shocked to react , i am shocked how did Flame i was wondering untill i hit the ground and take a look . it was Flame who save me from Icy spell and all of us attack the Trix which forced them to retreat .

You girls okay ? Flame ask while giving each of us a hand to help as stand up

The rest reply with a thanks follow by a welcome from Flame .

I walk up to him and ask how did you or what did you do everyone passerby looking at us i know it is not good and told the winx we have to get out of here fast ,

Musa grab Flame so did i we form a circle and say Winx Zoomix and appear at alfea school of fairy and told Flame welcome to alfea , before we head to head mistress Faragonda office and explain what is going on in Magix. and of cause introduce Flame to head mistress Faragonda.

Flame pov

Soon i heard a blast out of nowhere and some passerby look into the sky and say it is the Winx and three lady attacking them

I took out my weapon and started to fly to one of the building and see some of the winx are unable to fight Flora was hurt in the shoulder , Tecna was unconscious , it seems the three lady is far stronger then the Winx i had to do something and quick suddenly Bloom fell to the ground .

I shoot at one of the witch controlling lightning and shot her shoulder which caused her to flew and hit the floor and the white long hair witch looking around before dodgeing my blast ,

Nice dodge i said while looking at her and the rest of the Winx attack her with all they got and i join in as well since the three witch dont know what is my true power yet. they run away and disappear , i flew down and kept my weapon and help all of them up from since they are exhausted from the fight . lets go to alfea Bloom say after some of the passyby looking at us and taking picture soon news reported started to arrived and Musa grab one of my hand and Bloom holding my other hand before they say zoomix , soon we arrived at Alfea .

Welcome to Alfea school of fairy Bloom said to me while holding my hand .

Soon she let go and blush at the same time with Musa after they found out they are holding my hand and say lets look for miss Faragonda and explain what happen and introduce Flame to her as well.

I asked who is Faragonda i ask the Winx and they explain to me saying she is the princple of this school

Oh i reply with a smiley face before proceeding with them.

Faragonda pov

A knock on my door and i said come in the winx and a boy look like 17 came in as well and stated his introduction.

Nice to meet you Miss Faragonda, my name is Flame , im Bloom twin brother said the boy while giving me a firm handshake .

I see nice to meet you too , how old are you i asked while giving back a handshake.

17 Flame reply with a smile and the rest of the girls were shocked and Bloom suddenly shouted .

17? i thought you are 19. Bloom asked with unbelievable look

Arent you twin Tecna ask while looking at Flame and begin to qustion him.

How would i know? i reply with a question and look at Bloom wiping her tears away.

Maybe just maybe I said while sitting on my chair folding her arms while looking at Flame .

The time you arrived might be alted the time line meaning Bloom arrived to earth first 2 years

Before you arrived Flame . I explain with doubt but still only one person can answer your question .

Daphane Bloom with delight she can give us answer .

You mean our sis? Flame asked while thinking

Yes Bloom and i agree together

Flame reply lets go find her now , wanted to see my big sis for the first time but wait Stella say while looking at all of us

what about the Trix and the attack on Magix ? Stella told all of us and turn to me.

Trix ? i heard Flame asking .

Is the name of those 3 witches , their name are Icy , Stormy and Darcy,

Well Icy controlled ice and Stormy controlled weather and Darcy darkness Bloom explain to her brother.

Oh i see Flame reply trying to make the words sounds like Icy,

All of us laugh , back to topic i said.

I watch the news before you arrived , we dont know what the Trix one but they will come back for sure i said facing back to them,

Flame you need to go back to Sparks and reunite with your family again i smile at him

Ok Flame reply while looking at Bloom face,

Your ride has arrived i said while looking out of the window

Lets go bye miss Faragonda they said while running to their boy friends while Flame slowly walk behind them.

No one pov

The guys is here all of us were running to our boyfriend suddenly we saw Sky face looks so pisssed off and he stomp towards Bloom and Flame.

Sky pov

Bloom ! i shouted and she came running to me and giving me a hug which i didnt return the hug as i am feel with anger while looking at that guy and ask Bloom

Bloom who is that guy ? your new boyfriend i shouted at her before something almost shot me luckily i got pushed out of the way and i knew Bloom pushed me and walk towards the guy holding a weapon i never seen before

Stop it Bloom said facing her back at me looking at that guy before he put his weapon away and said your boyfriend? with a smirk on his face.

Bloom nodded with a smile and suddenly something tell me they are lovers and i drew my sword almost killing him thanks to my training at Red Fountian school of bravery and heroics and attack that kid with killing intent but unknown to me that guy sent a cold chilling down to my back and spine with his stare telling me he wont hestiate to kill me in front of everyone , i stop immediately before Bloom hold his hand and drag him over and introduce ask.

Sky he is my brother , not my lovers you silly Bloom said while blushing as her brother is looking at us before he put his hand out for a handshake.

The name is Flame nice to meet you , me too my name is Sky as i took the shake and a cold chilling sensation is gone before he went to the rest of the guys he wisper to me

Dont hurt my sis if you do i will kill you without remorse as he smile before he left and greet others.

Specialists pov

Whoa Sky whats wrong with you? Brandon ask after they shake their hands

I thought they are lovers , and almost kill him Sky reply while wiping his sweat away.

I think it is other way around Sky . Riven say tauting

Sky glare at Riven grunting.

He seems friendly Timmy and Helia reply while asking him question before long we were in the OWL flying to sparks and having fun except Sky who is still trembling about how cold Flame stare is .

Timmy , Flame call out to me and ask if i could teach him about the controls and let him fly the ship

Sure i reply with a smile as he treat me like a true mechanic instead of a nerd.

Flame pov

Bloom a blond guy shouted at sis after he saw me walking side by side,

Bloom went to hug him but instead of that blondie return the hug he shouted a Bloom saying she is my LOVERS , No one bully my sis and i took out a gun and shoot him,

Bloom saw what happen and walk towards me and told me to keep the weapon as she is glaring at me , your boyfriend ? i reply with a smirk that pissed to blondie of causing him to draw his weapon and kill me lucky i learnt how to use my aura and counter him with my killing intent which is far stronger then him and sent him a cold death look and saw he is shivering , after what happen Bloom look at me and held my hand walking toward the blondie and introduce each other ,

Sky he is my brother not my lovers you silly Bloom said while blushing knowing i am still there looking.

The name Flame nice to meet you, took my hand out to give a hand shake .

Me too my name is Sky he said accepting my hand shake and wisper to him

Dont hurt my sis if you do i will kill you looking at him one last time before going to the other guys.

First the short brown hair introduce himself as Brandon , follow by helia ,timmy , Riven and giving them a firm handshake while telling me who they are dating and what they specialised in and Timmy told me all the about technology and ships while Riven told me about bike and so on till Helia like to draw and is the grandchild of Saladin their head master,

Timmy i called out to him and ask if he is willing to teach me how to pilot the ship and stuff , to my surprise he is willing to teach as i know alot of people calling him a nerd but i choose to call him a pro instead , hey who say a machanic must be a nerd and stuff.

Few hours later we reach Sparks Bloom drag me and told me we should go see our parent and the rest follow.

I was excited but nervious what if they abandon me , hating me and so on but i keep walking trying not to think about it too much , but hey i seen many things when i am on earth dead body , killing what else i never see before i think about it for a second and a voice calling out to Bloom my sister .

I take a look it was my birth parent Oritel and Marion follow by few maid

Oritel and Marion pov

Bloom my sweet heart how are you? i asked while hugging Bloom,

She return the hug and break free saying she has annoucement to make

Mum Dad meet your son my brother Bloom said happily and we were surprised that he is still alive . we run toward our son who call himself Flame and hug him since he had the same colour hair as my baby girl and we miss you Mum and Dad say to my son.

Bloom pov

Mum and Dad is happy to see their long lost son and i knew i have to ask a question .

Erm Mum? why is Flame 17 years old instead of being the same age as me?

I can explain suddenly Daphane appear in front of us and say when she is transporting us to safety Flame portal got hit while he sent him away last time which cause it to unstabilized and turn to time space portal and delay the arriving time. Daphane look at Flame with a sorry look.

It is okay Flame said to Daphane surpirsed he dont mind at all and said he is glad to be back in one piece and had a good life .

Daphane cry trying to hug his brother but she just went through him and made her cry even harder untill Flame said this .

I will find a way to restore you i promised Flame said with determination and we all agree to him .

TBC On Chapter 6

hi guys hope you like it there will be more coming i promised


	6. Chapter 6

I decide to name some of the charaters inside a different name

Butler = old man josh i call him and a maid called Sally

Chapter 6 Home

Sparks pov

One week later

The butler Josh and maid Sall had woken me for some prince training , which i had to get used to and i heard about if from Daphane it is tiring which make the palace alot lively since Bloom went to Earth doing her own stuff , which i had no idea what since all i know is she save earth from the wizard of the black circle .

Morning Mum and Dad i say to both of them while joining them for breakfast which i am famished by running away trying new clothing , and ask Mum a question.

Mum can you teach me how to use other magic? i asked while gulping down the food

Marion look at Oritel and back to me of cause sweety i dont mind and why do you want to learn ? Mum ask before teaching me .

Well maybe i can fight better and protect you two with my new skills and i mean aready know how to fight but using spells? i didnt even know any of it like creating barrier or portals i said while looking at both of them and guess what they agree that would be later in the afternoon i guess .

Thanks Mum and Dad before looking for the library for preparing to train in magic and get the basic done .

While walking towards the library i over heard one of the guards saying the Prince is kinda weak dont you think? i peek through and saw 3 guys talking and 1 with a full armor looking at them laughing ,

No one call me a weakling as i murmur to myself one of the guards who is on patrol look at me and greet me with respect

Good Day Your Highness The patrol guard said in a stern voice before returning to his duty which cause the 4 men in the room scared ,

Carry on i reply to the guard with a smile , and the 4 men open up and greet me only ended up in infirmary laying there with broken arm and leg , broken rips and a concussion except the captain who is staying there looking at his men shocked at what happen to them . and how the prince flame defeat them in just a few seconds.

Flame. Dad said calmly asking what happen and i explain everything to him and he nodded and went on with lesson with mum in the courtyard learning new spells and reading some spell book in the royal library .

Flame Pov

Flame you should rest now dear Mum said to me looking at his own son who is so talented

Mum i reply let me pratice somemore i think i kinda get the hang of fire enchantment spell

Okay but please get in two hour as we are going to have dinner soon ,

Sure i reply getting back to the training till i drop which is an hour later untill some dude wearing a mask knock me out and take me away.

Marion and Oritel pov

Omg what should we do i hope our son is okay , i think we should tell Bloom about it said Marion before a guard interrupted

Your Majesty , a letter came for you said the guard before passing us the letter .

Thank you , you may leave , Oritel said before opening it and read but his face turn to anger and hatred .

Marion pov

After the guard hand Oritel the letter i saw my husband anger and hatred , i took the letter and read here what it say

"To king and queen of Sparks if you even want your son be alive , please sent all the gold you have and let me marry your daughter Bloom ,

From Yoshinoya."

Oh Oritel what should we do? Marion cry as Oritel comfort her

Who is Yoshinoya? Oritel think inside his head before making a call to Bloom telling her to come home.

Bloom pov

A phone call came and i take a look it was from mum Marion , i pick up

Mum nice for you to call , i missed you Bloom said while signling to the winx . and a thumbs up return from the winx as they went out of the room.

I miss you too Bloom i need you to come home now it is urgent Marion said while crying

Your brother has been kidnap and he wanted you to marry him Bloom Marion cry this time while telling her the news .

Who is that person? bloom ask

His name is Yoshinoya he wanted you to marry him before he release you brother. Oritel answer the phone this time.

WHAT ?! Yoshinoya i thought he is in jail? Bloom shouted which cause all the winx to came in and ask what happen

Bye dad i will come home now .

Girls im sorry i got to go Flame has been capture by Yoshinoya i need to go , before she use her zoomix power the rest of the girls hug her and wish her luck while the rest contiue their mission on earth making it a better place.

Finally im home , welcome back princess the guard greet her and told her , the king and queen is in their study room please go there as they are expecting of you.

Thank you i reply before running toward where my parent is .

Sparks pov

Bloom the king and queen hug their daughter while telling her what happen and she has no idea where Yoshinoya will be.

At night before they went to bed they had prepair the golds and everything to ransom their child back just then a lot crash was heard and all of the guards including the king , queen and the princess run to the site much to their supprise all of us saw Flame on the glass patch with few bruise and arm himself with his own weapon .

Some of the guards including the captain that was laughing at Flame looking with unbelieveable look in their face as if the prince is a weakling that need to save after queen and princess hug the prince he fainted on the princess , sending him to the hosiptal immediately .

Flame pov

When i was training till i drop suddenly some dude with mask kidnap me and bought me to a fat dude wearing kimono saying .

You are my hostage untill i recieved money from you parent and after a wedding with your beautiful sister you shall be free untill then you shall sleep in my prison cell said the fat guy .

Who are you fat joke? i asked trying my luck to get free since i always do that during traning with my master .

My name is Yoshinoya , and you dare call me fat ? Yoshinoya shouted while giving me a kick in the stomach and order them to throw me in the cell .

TBC ON CHAPTER 7

Hope you guys and girls like it please give suggestion if you like and maybe i will put them in . thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Prisoner

I think i should name the gun Flame was using to Judgement as it was ment to kill bad guys , make sense?

Flame pov

While locking up in the cell which i was in and see i have chain on my hand and leg , i waited for awhile after the guard place the food in front of me and i took the chance before he leave i knock him out cold and took the key to free myself and check the surrounding after i summon my Judgement and escape the place .

Ha serve you right morons , and run towards a safe place and some guard came out trying to capture me but too bad i said before killing them and head out to where the fat dude is and end his life untill then i interrogate one of the guys before killing him .

Speak where is your boss? i shouted that make more guards run up to me but too bad i fire at them while pinning down the guard i interrogate and shouted Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame) and contiue asking question.

Where is he? i shot at the leg of the guard i interrogate.

Up the stair and turn right last door . Please spare me i willing to do whatever you want .

Thank you i say with a smile before killing him with a blast to the head ,

I run towards the location the guard told me and kill the rest either with guns or sword i pick up from before approching my target by then i am cover with bruises on my hand and leg but i still keep going to end this once and for all , i throw the sword on the floor and blast the door with my gun and pick up the sword which was on the ground and throw at the fat dude but it didnt kill him just stuck on the wall as the sword piercing his shoulder .

Now now what do we have here i said with a grin sitting down pointing my gun at him while looking at the rest of the person inside the room and kill them of course i do not want other outsider to find out i am the one who do it , which i have to silence them since the died dont speak, back to Yoshinoya who kidnap me and i said this.

Too bad i dont think you will leave to see the next day i told him while shooting both his leg .

And you marrying my sister ? that is just pure disgust to me and shot his hand ,

No one will heard from you again Yoshinoya good bye giving him a stare before killing him.

Now time to get out of here i said while looking for a ship and found one at the hanger which belong to one of the men inside with Yoshinoya . i told the pilot fly or die he almost pee his pants while flying me to Sparks my home planet ,

Once reach i jump out of the ship and blast it with Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame) killing the pilot as well before reaching the landing bay and a large explosion was heard before everyone came running to me sawing what they dont believe is a prince cant fight or escape? suddenly someone hug me which give me a freak it was my mum follow by sis who is worry for my safety before i pass out on Bloom.

Two days later i woke up in a room feeling bandages around my hand and chest area as i get during the kidnap and soon Bloom came in and sit down beside asking what happen before i told Bloom , Mum and Dad enter .

Just in time for stories i told them , about the weapons how i was raise and etc Mum cry in the end while dad comfort her and while sis wiping her eyes off telling me she had to go back to Alfea and help the rest of the winx ,

Flame i need to go back to Alfea sorry i cant stay with you for long . Bloom said while giving me a hug ,

Sure sis if you need help call me , i said while returning the hug to my surprise a glow appear out of nowhere when we two hug each other

To all surpprise after the glow ended my injury was heal i mean literally heal i look at them with a smile while dad call the doctor while mum stay with us explaining what happen.

Oritel and Marion pov

When we enter the room my son aready woken up and going to tell my daughter his life on earth , he is a mafia a group that protect people and help them in times of need and how he was train and so on , while the others mafia trying to extort people and killing for no reason, he said before i ask him to show his weapon to us,

Here you go my son said after using a storage spell to summon it , i took and examine

Carefull he said worrying we hurt ourself before teaching us how to handle it with care and told us how he use it ,

I channal my power into the gun and fire it and said i have no idea how his teacher make it since she too knows about my power, Flame said looking at all of us,

And Bloom went to hug him and said ,

Now i am glad you are safe and sound Bloom said before handling his weapon back to him and hug him.

A bright light suddenly appear out of nowhere after my kids hug each other and soon it faded , my son was heal completly i told marion i will get the doctor after Marion nodded her head .

Oritel pov

I cant believe what my son had gone through , killing corrupted people and criminals , i am proud of him with his sense of justice and afraid he will abused his power thinking about it While walking towards the doctor that is taking care of my son , he was standing at a door way before he heard me calling him and turn around and ask.

King Oritel what can i do for you ?

It is about my son he is cured i reply with a smile

Really? he said while looking at me with distrust after what i told him ,

I wanted to examine him the doctor said before heading to my son room .

Marion pov

It must be the Dragon Flame i said while smilling at my two kids

Before long the doctor came in with my husband and scan my son and was shocked to see that he is completely cured and said

You may go discharge but you still need your rest for a day or two just to make sure thats all and have a nice day , before he went off and said please pay the bill before you go .

Sure i reply thanking him for taking care of my son.

Oritel lets go pay the bills i draging him and say it at the same time and look at the maid Sally please help pack the stuff we are going back ,

Yes your highness Sally bow and reply

Sally pov

I started packing the clothes and all preparing to head to our ships first .

Prince Flame and princess Bloom i shall head to the ship first if your highness dont mind before i leave both of them alone .

Sure go ahead and thank you prince Flame thank me before he prepair to head to the ship as well.

Flame pov

So sis heading back to earth ? i ask looking at her

Not Earth but Alfea instead , we have a mission .

Ok see you soon? i ask she nodded before i give her a hug and she return it before opening a portal to Alfea .

I slowly walk to the ship where every one is waiting for me and after reaching home in an hour i decide to head back to my room after telling my parent .

My room which was light blue wall colour double bed in the middle a desk beside a wall the the closet is near the bathroom simple enough since i dont have much stuff except trying to hide other weapon in the room for own safety.

The next day

Oritel pov

While handling a court in the throne room a maid came and pass me a letter which was for Flame and me , I decided to read it before asking my son to join me learning thing about politecs ,

When i started to read it was from Saladin an old friend from company of light which requested if Flame would like to join Red Fountain ?

I think about it before I said to the maid Sally ,

Please bring my son here , yes your majesty she reply before going to fetch my son for me ,

Flame pov

A knock on the door,

Some in while i just came out of shower wearing only pants and saw Sally looking at my chest ,

Erm hello ? i wave my hand in front of her and she still blushing and looking untill i said Sparks to Sally (Usually is earth to someone but since it is on Sparks might as well change it)

She was shocked to see me put on my shirt before she give me a hand which i wont not want it before long i was in my royal outfit ,

Your highness , my king your father have required you to attend the court session in the throne room ,

Ok i reply , and you can get the day off and no debate ,

Yes your highness she reply before heading back to her room ,

Throne room pov

My king i have a suggestion on selling potions in Sparks

What kind of potions may i? ask King Oritel and the whole bunch off people staring at him, before the guard say something.

Prince Flame has arrived the guard shouted before long i invite him to the throne sitting beside me as i prepair for him ,

Hey dad ? what happen? Flame asked since everyone turn their attention back to the seller

He is selling potion my prince one of the guards standing nearby answer me.

Oh thanks and turn my eyes back to the seller.

So what potion is that? Queen Marion ask looking at the bottle of green liquid

It is a beauty potion the seller finally reply , while Prince Flame had a suspicion on him

Drink it Prince Flame said looking at the seller who suddenly shivers.

My prince it is for woman if a men drink he will turn i started to murmur

Turn into ? i stare at him while asking making him feel fear from me , i asked again drink it or you can get lost i said before looking at my dad and wisper to him.

Dad listen carefully and dont panicked , he nodded before i contiue speaking , It might be poison i said while dad give me a look with unbelievable , let me handle it i said with a grin

So are you drinking it? if not you can get lost i said to the seller before telling the guards to throw the potion aka poison on the floor.

Guard pov

My prince are you sure? i asked as he face me ordering me to do it ,

Yes i reply the guards asking me question

I went to took the potion and throw it on the floor suddenly a thick smoke came out and fire started to counter the smoke and a barrier appear surrounding the fire .

Everyone turn and surprised to see that the Queen create barrier around the smoke while the Prince use his power to counter the smoke.

Oritel pov

what happen ? i ask my son and look at my wife Marion who is helping him from sprending the fire

It is poison dad he reply while focusing the task at hand untill the smoke or should i say poison is gone,

I look at the seller who is afraid and run away immediatly and shouted

Guards catch him and throw him into the cells, as i order my guards when they begin to start chasing him some one shouted instead of the guard , a voice i knew and saw Flame started catching him. Not even 10 min the guard came and said

Your majesty , the Prince has upperhanded him and throw him into the cell,

Good good i reply with a smile and see my subjects is kinda shocked and say this

All of you can return tomorrow and talk , i turn and look at my wife and said shall we before heading back in ,

Yes your majesty all of them reply before heading back .

Flame pov

Dad order the guard to give chase but they look confused , i had no choice but to do it instead ,

I will do it as i give chase instead while the guard all still looking before they give chase as well

Soon the seller begin boarding the ship and i jump on it before the hatch closed and had to fight him and there is no pilot except him and i bang his head to the wall before landing the ship ,

After handling him to the guards and tell one of them to report back to my father and told him i will be in my room and the rest drag the seller in to the cell,

Later in the evening

No one pov

Whats for dinner ? i ask looking at mum and dad .

Something awesome mum reply ,

Great i said,

Son dad call and i reply with a yes?

What is it? i ask before he hand me the letter from Saladin,

Here read it dad say while i took it and read it says

"Dear King of Sparks,

I am Saladin the head master of Red fountain specialized in Bavery and Heroic , I hope the prince Flame would like to join us as a freshment , if he like to join please let ask him to come in the next two days ,

From Saladin Head Master of Red Fountain "

So you planing to join son? dad ask,

Sure why not at least i can learn new stuff i reply with a smile looking at them ,

Then you shall leave tomorrow Dad said before ordering the maid pack my bag

Thanks dad i said before Mum interrupted

Please be carefull and call if you have any trouble Mum said before making some preparation

Ok i reply before finished my dinner and head back to my room,

Flame pov

I decided to went to bed after showering since i had to wake up early and heading to first day of school,

Tbc on Chapter 8


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 School

At Sparks

Flame you ready to go? Mum ask while looking at her son

Yep , Flame said before holding his laggage more like a duffel bag he used when he left his own home in Italy.

Shall we go Oritel came in before Flame asked

We? Flame asked his father with a confused look

Yes we Marion answer with a smile and explain

Well we didnt get to see you going to school once and we decided to accompany you there and beside we are looking forward meeting an old friend again.

At Red Fountain

I see Flame reply with a smile before creating a portal to Red Fountain , and all 3 appear there in and instant .

Wow Oritel and Marion looking at their son before asking how did he master such a high level magic in a day ?

Simple just think of a place you wanted to go and here you are Flame said with a smile ,

Gather around new student , a muscular men appear and shouted to form up ,

Got to go , see you guys when i am free from school i joke looking at them before joining the line.

Good luck son Marion said before wiping her tears, he would be fine an old man said walking towards them.

Saladin it has been so long my friend how are you ? Oritel asked

Im fine and i hope your son is up to the challenges as it will be quite tough for him Saladin said before all of them looking at Flame .

Codatorta pov

You guys will have a rough time here to learn everything you need to know and you student will be in the same class until the evaluation to determind if you are going to advance level or be a freshment again, i said to all of them .

It will be easy . a buff guy with blond hair looking at all student and said

I am the Prince of Oppositus , and i am going to to be strongest among all of you hahaha laughing before interrupted by Codatorta shouting Enough .

The evaluation and monitering how you excel in each class and test will determined whether you advance or stay . i said to him before asking his name.

And your name is ? looking at the Prince of Oppositus i asked looking at him.

Gocks pov

Oh i apologize , My name is Gocks , he say full of himself. untill he saw a single student didnt even bother listening to him speaking which cause him mad ,

Hey you Red head Gocks shouted and everyone turn including the King and Queen of Sparks together with Salading looking at the red head who is looking on his phone. untill one of the student elbow him ,

What ?! Flame asked before he notice the buff guy pointed his finger at him.

You were saying? Flame reply since he dont care at all,

How dare you peasant for not listening to my intro. Gocks said while pushing other aside

Whatever Flame said while looking bored ,

You want a piece of me ? Gocks said before punching him.

Oritel pov

Someone shouted red head and turn looking before i knew he is targeting my son

How dare he ? i said before Saladin stop him,

Let me go , i said looking at Saladin,

Saladin pov

Someone shouted red head , i turn looking at him before Oritel stomp off

No you must let the youngster settle among themself beside if a parent step in your son will be a laughing stocks with nicknames like mummy boy or a coward , i reply while stopping Oritel my old friend

Flame pov

Like that punch going to hit me i said while looking at him with boring look and yawning

Oh btw i am a Prince as well and i had no intention of looking down at anyone i said looking at the rest of them,

Looks like someone need a lesson to be learn Gocks said while trying to punch me ,

You call that a punch ? i tauting him making him even more angry

Thats it he said after he heard what i said ,

Oh and this is how you threw a punch and hit his face , making him fly to the feet of instructor Codatorta , and i quickly said sorry

Sorry sir i apologize to him .

Codatorta reply with a smile and said nice punch, before continue his speech.

No one pov

WOW everyone stared at him before turning to me , before long Gocks stand up and run towards the red head

This is going to be intresting a guy with a spectacle say looking at the fight ,

You sure ? a dark skin guy reply before they two introduce each other

My name is Bane said the guy with spectacle , the name is Dawn say the dark skin guy

I guess he is just talk said Bane while analyse the situation while the instructor looking at the two new trouble maker,

Lets go stop them Dawn said before stopping the fight and soon Gocks was sent flying again and again till he drop,

Nevermind Dawn said as all walk back to where they were standing just now, he look at Flame and ask you okay?

Ya no sweat since that is just a wake up call , Flame said before introduce himself ,

Im Flame and you are?

Dawn and this is Bane , introducing Bane and myself together , and ask him what do you mean by not looking down on anyone?

Flame reply with a smile and said i dont care if you are good or bad in certain things just try to improved yourself beside we are here to learn and fight , thats all

The two of us agree with him and all three of us became friends

Codatorta pov

there is 39 of you and you shall stand together with your team member and one of the team will consist of 4 person only ,

So unlucky and whoever is in that team will fail Gock said ,

Ehem Codatorta cough to get everyone attention and these four will be Flame , Dawn , Bane and Jack.

Yes sir those four reply knowing they will have to do harder then the rest of the group.

Now here is your room number and i shall bring you there and from there on look for the room yourself , is that clear? i said before welcoming your headmaster before i pass him the microphone

Everyone just cheer,

Saladin pov

Hello i am Saladin and welcome to Red Fountain and hope everyone of you excel thank you ,

All right now lets show you your room where you will be staying for 3 years here. Codatorta if you dont mind,

Yes Codatorta reply before leading the newcomers to their dorm,

Codatorta pov

After leading the freshment to there dorm.

Now here is your dorm and before you go come in front and collect your uniform, and lesson start tomorrow .

The colour of the of the uniform is in blue with cape and either all with different colour to hold the cape together.

One by one gotten their uniform and headed back to their repective room to unpack and rest for the day , and Flame choose black stone (i make it up the black).

Flame pov

So you are my roomate? who is a body builder and look even buffed then Gocks , soon Dawn and Bane came and introduce themself to Jack , before Bane asked who is the leader?

Well what are you good at ? i asked looking at them , Bane said analysis data , strategy and weapon enhance , follow by Dawn who said i am good at guarding since he have mission with his dad when he is younger .

Okay i said and you Jack? i asked , been to mission on home planet and planting traps and surviving on the mission,

How about you ? they asked

Erm let me think i reply , assassination , good at hand to hand combat , able to use magic and strategy i say and they reply with a wow . you shall be leader and dont mind if i can be the strategy maker Bane said and i give a nod ,

So you guys want me to be leader ? i asked and all three of them look at each other and said yes,

Bane pov

Well if you guys listen we have four people in this team and we all can be leader for a week each , how about that and that way we can get leadership evaluation , Bane said looking at us

Well this is the first week and first month so i think Flame should be leader Bane said follow by himself Jack and Dawn , all agree?

Asked the rest Flame said and he turn to the rest and ask so?

Sure why not? the other two reply

Great , now lets head back to room our room looking at Dawn ,

Sure Dawn reply saying still have stuff unpacked

Bye we said to each other.

The next day morning.

Red fountain

You will pick a weapon suited for you and choose wisely and practice hard and you will excel and try no to get yourself kill Codatorta said looking at Gocks.

Why are you looking at me instrutor Codatorta? Gocks ask and everyone look at him untill one of the seniors speak you get your butt kick yesterday and everyone saw including the rest of the seniors,

What? Gocks said before another group of seniors came and said look who is talking big now,

You wan a piece of me Gocks shouted before one of the seniors turn to Codatorta and said can i show him some skills?

Go ahead , oh and the seniors will demostrate their skill and show you how to fight,

Thank you sir, and btw my name is james turning his head to Gocks after getting permission to teach Gocks some lesson.

This is going to be fun to watch as Flame told his roommate jack , it is a lesson and remember they will evaluate us in class and training ground, so look and keep quiet looking at the demostration and telling Flame at the same time ,

Right better take this seriously now Flame said while looking at the demo .

Start Codatorta shout before James and Gocks started to kick each other ass

After a few min Gocks was in the ground facing the floor while James sit on this back preventing him to move .

Enough Codatorta shouted before James release Gocks , and said you will now choose your weapon and we will begin explaning to you and of course their are here to help you and guide you pointing at a group of seniors .

Let them intro themself , first came up is Sky and intro follow by Riven , Helia , Timmy ,Brandon , Joe , Christ , Danny , Spencer , Macus and lastly James

Now line up and pick your weapon Codatorta said and all went up front choosing variety of laser weapon like claws , great sword/broad sword , bow , string , blade , sword , laser gun , rapier , dagger , club , rope , boomarang and lance (sorry if i miss out some as katana is not in it since it is from japan),

Is it possible to choose two weapon ? Bane ask Codatorta

Yes if you think you can handle it Codatorta said before turning to the rest of the seniors

Gocks choose Great sword which is heavier then blade , while Bane choose a bow and Dawn choose a lance and a shield , follow by jack who choose to use claw instead of blade which Flame look at him and ask , why not use a great sword/broadsword ?

Jack who heard Flame asking him and reply i have strength but lack of speed ,

Oh reply by Flame thinking which weapon to choose a sword and a dagger to hide the fact he use twin pistol ,

Now spread out and train Codatorta orderd us and soon Flame , Dawn , Bane and Jacks goes to the back and train seprately,

Flame Group Pov

Guys lets go there team and said turn to a dummy and pratice while the rest of us head to one of the dummy and train untill someone headed our way

Flame and Sky pov

Flame , Sky call out to me trying to stay calm

Yeah? i ask while swing my sword and dagger hitting targets

You need help with training? Sky ask looking at his fiance brother

I dont mind looking at him breathing hard to calm himself untill

Look Sky i know you love my sis but i dont tolerate anyone that bully her even if it is dead enemies , treat her nice and i will do the same to you if not you will suffer i said while looking away .

Sorry , at first i thought you are Bloom lover and she betray me , Sky said looking at me trying to explain the whole misunderstanding.

Look if you dont know who the hell is the person talking to your girlfriend ask first , and i didnt want to make things difficult for us but you shouted at my sis and try to attack me which cause me to flare up and i am protective for my family and no ones get away with it unless they are died i said before going back to training.

I am sorry and i know how that feels and look i dont want Bloom worrying about you and me and i promised to treat her nice and i know it is my fault , will you forgive me? Sky asked while looking at me with sincere eyes.

Fine but you wont get away with bullying my sis remember that , i said giving him a pat on his back before going back to rest of my group with Sky teaching us how to use those weapon .

Soon it is lunch time and Head Master Saladin had arrange us to have a party at Alfea college .

Saladin pov

Faragonda are we having the party for this new term for student as well i asked?

Yes ofcourse and it is a good opportunity for fairies and specialists to get to know each other and become friends.

Good to hear as i have the same thought as well and i need to tell my new student this news , same time as always i said before heading to the newcomers next lesson.

Yes Saladin and if you excuse me i have a preparation to do Faragonda reply before going back to her task at hand.

Sure i reply and closed my chat with Faragonda .

Flame pov

Classroom of tactics is something had to do with more then one team as it can be challenging and dangerious so you get to do this after the dance party at Alfea but we will wait for the comfirm from the head master Codatorta said before Head Master Saladin enter.

Sit down gentlemen Head Master Saladin said,and yes all of you are going to the dance and introduce yourself and make friends there,

Gocks raised his hand and ask , will the Winx be there?

No they wont be there as they have a mission and the party is for freshment Saladin quickly said

Oh the rest of the guys dissapointed as they cant meet the six powerful fairy and pretty girl .

Be prepair for tomorrow as you have lesson till afternoon and prepair for party at 1800 sharp if you are late thats it.

Yes sir all of us reply before going back to lesson and Saladin walk out and back to his office.

Okay now how do you guys breakin and secure the hostage? Codatorta asked anyone untill Gocks said charge in and attack anything on sight, and killing even the hostage ? Codatorta asked.

Erm no but just hit the enemies, Gocks said ,

Flame how about your answer ?Codatorta asked looking at me who is not goofing around anymore since this morning ,

Sneak in quietly and move fast search for hostage if anyone finds you knock them out and tie and hide the body before looking for the hostage , try using vents it works all the time and stick to the shadow if there is no vent around. i reply knowing what i had learn on earth with my master Claire she is a master assassin , master at weapon , fighting , escaping , hacking .

That can works as well depends on the situation Codatorta said and continue the lesson explaning how to use hacking tool and finding the correct password for each door , electronic devices .

Bell ring for next lesson

Okay class we shall move to the hanger bay where to train to ride leva bike Codatorta ordering the class to follow him.

At hanger bay

All of you will get a bike and ride in the open space and try not to crash the bike Codatorta said jokingly and all of the student laughing ,

Now get on your bike and head out to open space after i explain the buttons and all , and come back in an hour

Go and enjoy and all of the student ride out to open space and enjoy it since it is the only lesson they can enjoy to the fullest , untill one and a half hour later Codatorta order us to go back to hanger and procced to piloting a ship and everyone including 7 seniors guider us on the controls and button after Codatorta explained

Take the ships out and fly around and remember do not fly to some where far and be back in one hour ,

Flame pov

Leva bike and ships is so cool i said while inside of the ship flying it first and let the rest of the team fly it, when it is Dawn turn to fly the ships , we saw a ship heading towards us and stop in front with Gocks flying the ship and tauting us .

Get out of the way the Senior said

How about a race Flame or are you a coward, Gocks and his team were laughing untill Dawn said fine lets go .

Stop , he is trying to get us into trouble and it is best to ignore idiots like him . i tap on Dawn and say.

Right and we should head back before then i reply to the team.

Hey want to race ? i Communicating to gocks team and they reply with a yes and move their ship beside us and count down to start.

Are you seriously racing him? they look at me and i ask until Dawn said why did you stop me for not racing?

Watch and learn from me i said and before that Gocks said 3 , 2 , 1 go

They zoom past us into the forest while we were making a turn back to hanger,

What the ? all of them look at me and said , what ? i reply before asking Dawn to fly the ship back

Arent you going to race them? Dawn ask giving me unbelievable look

It is lied , who is so stupid to race while instrutor might be looking at the airspace before we can even start i reply ,

Okay i get it beside you dont want us to get into unnecessary trouble right? Bane ask looking at me .

Yep i reply and told Dawn to land the ship in the hanger ,

Where is Gocks and his team? Codatorta asked

He wanted to race us and i think they went lost Bane answer knowing we get trouble ,

Oh boy i said and face palm before looking at Codatorta

They are getting into trouble Codatorta said and you know what they are Bane reply when SOS signal was sent from Gocks team .

The message say they are at Black Mud Swamp and their ship run out of power Bane reply

Flame you and your team will head out and search for them go Codatorta said and we run back to our ship and fly there,

Flame team pov

Ok Bane take the control Jack and i will find them and Dawn stay behind and take a look out if any of them came .

Roger that they reply soon we reach,

Should we use the leva bike Jack ask, hmph let me think , isaid looking at those tree and the space and said no since we are looking for someone we better move on foot instead Jack understoon me and we begin moving out searching for 6 trouble maker including the seniors

Dawn contract school if we found them and try to scan the area , ok he reply .

Flame look Jack pointed the ship from the swamp and said , they might be in there.

Call the team and see if our ship can pull theirs out of the Swamp, i said to Jack .

Guys we found their ship it is in the swamp , we need to get them out . Jack text Bane and the other for reply.

Okay we are moving to your location Bane said starting the ships up ,

2 mins later we found the ship and lower anchor to attach it and try to pull up and place it slowly beside our ship .

Open up the seniors said knocking on their hatch while Bane just to the window trying to see inside , and said i think they abandon ship ,

Dawn send a message back and tell them what happen , we are going to look for them ,

Right and how are we surpposed to look for them this place is so huge Dawn reply .

If you dont even want to look and go back that is okay but think what Codatorta will said if you go back yourself and remember the evaluation and he give this mission to us and expect us to return with the rest , you can stay in ships with Bane and Bane do you have any device that can track our location ? I said and asked

I do have 3 but who is going in ? Bane ask ,

Me , Jack and the senior are going , track our signal and stay here , i said ordering them .

We split up and head to each direction as i pointed to Jack and senior you two go there i will go here, pointing at the crossroad and say if you need back up signal a flare and we will come to help , i said before i move in .

Tbc on chapter 9

Hey guys hope you like it and give reviews on what you want things to happen in the story


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone i got a review saying my format needed to fix so i will be using times new roman format

Also and sorry for not informing that Flame Gun does not use bullets , it just charge with energy to fire.

Chapter 9 Rescue

Flame pov

After spliting up with Jack and Senior Rex (decide to name him) i am scouting out the place as well as searching for the missing student until i saw a flare in the sky and decide to help either Jack or Rex and hoping their are safe ,

While running i heard a rustling sound coming from the sight and turn 10 guys where chasing me ,

Damn it i said before drawing my sword out and run towards those guys ,

They are strong i said before 4 of them jump over me with a net ,

Hmph as if these can trap me i said before using my spell , fire wall i shouted and a fire barrier appear surrounding me and burn the net and soon all of them surrounded me.

Tch this is bad , i said thinking a move to fight back untill a second flare has gone off .

I dont have time for this i said and use a levitation spell to fly up , creating a fire barrier first to trap and the other hand creating a large fireball before blasting them .

Gaia Force i shouted sending it towards them and a large explosion and a shockwave occurred throwing me back ,

Whoa, i better keep this move as a last resort i said and walk towards the area that i hit and saw.

Looking for the body and cant see any remaning only see a few foot print where they were standing before the blast destroy them completely, turning away from the sight i fly towards my friend in need and saw both of them have been captured .

I decide to sneck around looking at where the enemy taking my friend till i saw 3 familar face and said the trix before i turn and head back to the ship.

Dawn pov

Whoa what was that ? i said looking at the explosion and it was huge and soon the ship got pushed and hit a tree ,

Bane what happen? where did the shockwave came from? i ask

Must be the explosion Bane reply ajusting his spectacle.

After 25 min Flame came back and said

Flame pov

Guys contact Red Fountain i need to report something i said before getting a drink .

Dawn and Bane

We both look at each other untill Flame got inpatient and contact school instead, Soon Codatorta look at us and said

Hows the mission going ? you found them yet? he looked at Flame and ask,

Flame pov

No sir and i think it is best for you and Head Master to hear this news i said with serious face and voice,

Ok i will get Head Master here keep the line open Codatorta said before turning to one of the student and shout "YOU . GO LOOK FOR HEAD MASTER SALADIN AND SAID FLAME HAS WORST NEWS EVER " after few min Head Master came and ask what bad news do you have ?

Sir the Trix have capture some of the student and they have an army of bad guys looking like bandit , some of them found me and i kill them and Jack and Rex were capture and i found their hiding spot but there is too many of them i cant use my full power in this situation i said looking at them one by one before turning my head facing the screens.

Full power? Salading ask all of them interested in knowing what spell i perform to kill the enemy and said i shall sent other student to meet up with you , sent us your coordinate ,

Saladin pov

Well i have 1/4 of dragon flame in me and i can handle the trix while the rest fight the criminals Flame said in front of everyone including his teammate.

Flame pov

Yes sir i reply and order my team do whatever needed to be done .

Bane , sent the coordinate and Dawn check for surronding dont wander too far i said

Bane pov

Coordinate sent i reply to Flame before checking the weapon system , fuel and shield power level.

Okay now we wait Flame said and order Dawn to look out for incoming enemy and stay near the ships

Dawn pov

Right i said to Flame walking towards the hatch and set up traps since he is going to stay in ship and speak to the rescure team telling them all the info they have to know , what they are up againest . untill a enemy before running back to their hideout and give chase , not knowing myself getting caught .

Flame pov

We are sending 5 team over to your location Codatorta said

Yes sir , can you patch them through ? i need to give them a brief before we head in I asked.

He press a button and said , Flame has info that you guys want to know , Spencer you will be in charge Codatorta said

Spencer pov

Yes sir , move out i said heading toward the hawk Red Fountain's battle cruisers since we need 2 of the ships and start talking to the newcomers on the screens ,

This is spencer your backup , care to share what you know? i asked the red head who seems to be the in charge

His name is Flame as he reply giving me a brief who we are up againest and how many we are going to face .

The Trix and a army of bandits and descript what they wear and all that , we are stun knowing the bandit Flame was talking about and i reply him .

They are criminal surpposed to be frozen in solid, and the trix free them i said .

I see and i have a plan you guys attack the criminals and i will handle the Trix Flame said .

How can you handle the Trix you have no power i said before someone interrupted

He has the dragon flame a guy with spectacle spoke

And you are ? i asked

My name is Bane , he reply .

All right we will go with your plan i said before turning to the guys that are coming with me , arm yourself i said

And soon we reached and was told one of Flame teammate has been captured.

Dang i said and turn around order 4 of my team to stay in the ship prepair to give us air support for retreat, and Flame order Bane to stay back as well .

Move out i said with Flame leading the way to the hideout we saw the Trix and some of the student tie up , move in i said before Flame stop me

Flame pov

I stop Spencer and his team to go in and said i have a better plan

What plan? he asked

I will draw them out while you guys hide and prepair to enter without being seen , after you rescure them get them out of here i will hold them back . i said before using my magic to summon Judgement .

We are not leaving anyone behind Spencer said looking at me .

Look after you guys get back to the ship and give me cover fire so i can retreat as well . i said , they nodded and I use fire enchantment spell to power up Spencer and his group to let them last longer in the fight before i went in and fire at the Trix.

Martello di Fiamma (Hammer of Flame) I shouted and soon some of the criminal got hit by my attack and the Trix and the criminals came after me as hover around shooting at them , before long we are in the swamp staring at each other.

Nice outfit i said as they are look different from before .

We will show you the power of demons, Stormy shouted

Demons i asked and Darcy reply yes demon never heard before boy ?

Maybe , maybe not and keeping them busy with my gun and magic.

Spencer pov

Suddenly Flame charge in and start to attack and soon he flew back outside using his weapon as p

They are gone , move in i said and spread out look for the students .

Over here i heard and saw Jack cover with bruises . we are getting you out of here can you guys run? i asked

Ya we can , all the them nodded their head ,

Lets get them out of here i said and soon all of us were running back and fighting the criminals at the same time defeating them as many as possible till i have to contact the ship and ask for cover fire ,

Guys change of plan come and get us i said talking to communication device .

Pilots pov

Right lets go one of the senior said and soon we arrived at the point and get everyone aboard using 2 ship for cover fire untill all board the hawk .

Spencer pov

Flame lets go i shouted and speak to everyone using the ship weapon system and distract the Trix.

Flame pov

Right i turn before long Icy catch up to me

No you are not Ice Coffin Icy shouted

Electric Storm Stormy shouted follow by Darcy Shadow Blast she shouted

Persitant arent ya? but too bad i am not fighting any of you longer, Fire Wall i said protecting myself and use Flame Cage to keep the Trix together .

I guess this is good bye witch i said while charging up my last spell and shouted Gaia Force and shoot at them , quickly return to the my ship and told the rest "get us out of here fast " .

Soon the ship took us back to school and it is night time .

Those who are injured head to the infirmary and those rest head back to your room Spencer said before going after me.

I have to report what happen to Head Master Saladin i said before asking my team to go get some food and rest wait Flame , a voice call out to me and see Spencer saying " i am coming with you "

Fine by me i said as the 2 of us head to the Saladin office giving him a full report from me and spencer.

Saladin pov

A knock on my door and i reply come in and saw Flame and Spencer ready to report what happen .

What happen ?i asked

Sir the student are back and some of them were injured but it is light they will be able to fight soon and the Trix somehow become even stronger and seems like they obtain new power Flame said descriping the Trix apperance before and now.

This is trouble i said

What kind of power they get ? Spencer asked

Maybe they found a way to obtain some relics or actifact and absorb it. i said thinking what relic have such power .

Maybe something that only the Trix know? Flame answer and Spencer and i look at him , thinking how did my old friend son to be this smart.

You might be right i reply looking at him .

Why dont you 2 head back and rest i said .

Okay they replied and before they leave the room i called out to Flame.

Flame please remind here for awhile looking at him and said .

I will be going back to rest sir Spencer said before closing the door.

Sir do you need anything else? he asked

Yes and i decided to put you in Sky team as they are going to Linphea college learning and i want you join them as you are even more powerful then the rest of the student here .

But the rest will be unsatisfied with my sudden graduation Flame reply knowing what will happen and rumors will spread.

I see i will think of a way to tell them . i said thinking about an excuse , suddenly Flame said

Why dont you tell the whole school we will be having a going to Linphea college and learn with Sky and the others? and you can set up a match that is free for all , last men standing get to go ?

Good idea i said and it will be after the party and once everyone is at top notch we will start the match.

If there is nothing else i will be going back and rest Flame said looking sleepy.

Sure and keep this to yourself alright ? i ask.

Sure he said before closing the door and rest.

Flame pov

We will be heading back and rest Spencer said

Okay we replied and before Saladin told me to stay and tell me about what going to happen between our converation , before going back to rest

Getting new power what kind ? I think in my head while walking back to my room ,

The Next Day

First year pov

All right we will be teaching you how to tame a dragon and riding one since it is a new dragon it might be dangerious Codatorta said and all of the student looking excited untill that very one person had to ruin the mood.

I think i can handle this one and you guys might get eaten Gocks said laughing .

I wonder who got himself capture and have us first year and third year going after them Dawn said looking at Gocks .

Look if i remember you got capture as well Gocks reply tauting him.

Shut it Flame said standing up before continuing his speech

If you havent start the race with my team and crash your ship , they wont be in this situation and we have to bailed you and your team out , and also can you even fight ? being a leader and a loser at the same time , when will you grow up ? no one here have to bow to you calling you "your highness" , and one more thing , you are weak Flame said before he sit down.

Why you ? Gocks got even pissed and start fighting hitting everyone trying to stop him except for Flame and his team.

STOP IT Codatorta shout looking at Gocks and shouted he is right and you will be having punishment by cleaning the whole school with your team mate .

Hey thats not fair Gocks team argue.

He started it Gocks said pointing at his finger at Flame , why didnt he stay back.

Why should he? he did well saving your butts and further more he keep the Trix at bay so you can return . Spencer said after he heard what happen.

Spencer pov

A loud noise is in this class i said looking at my friend James , Marcus , Joe and Danny walking beside me

Want to take a look? Rex asked

Sure i reply before opening the door and saw Flame speaking to Gocks about how childish and weak , everyone with me laughing until Codatorta give them punishmen and try to keep Flame from going as well .

This bastard i said before opening the door and said to everyone in that class

Why should he? he did well saving your butts and further more he keep the Trix at bay so you can return . i said .

Now you guys should be training Codatorta said

Sorry sir we just heard what happen and decided to stand up for Flame he dont deserve it

And i dont plan to punish him Codatorta said .

We look at him and apologise Sorry sir we said in sync

We shall be going and Flame you did a great job out there and i dont think you needed to stay in freshment class , i said

The Head Master will decide that and go to your training before i have you clean the whole school as well Codatorta said and we ran back to training.

Flame pov

True i dont need to be freshment year and i do not want anyone thinking i can skip year due to my status as prince and my parent is an old friend with the Head Master thinking it in my head.

Now lets go to the stable Codatorta said and soon we arrived

Now to before you learn how to ride a dragon you need to learn about characteristics and not to fear them prove to them you are worthy Codatorta said looking at us

Flame you shall go first choose the dragon you want to ride with Codatorta said pointing at me .

Yes sir i replied and look at each dragon and saw one who is looking away and walk to it and said

Hey i shouted at the dragon, and it turn roaring at me .

He is going to get killed Gocks said laughing .

All right thats it i shouted at Gocks who look so stun .

I used my killing intent to the fullest when i use it to kill a strong enemy when i was 14 ,

And soon all felt fear from me and stay calm including the dragon knowing i did not used it on them except Gocks who is my Target , i held up my hand and create a fireball and ran towards Gocks , what i saw he is trembling and peed himself before throwing him towards an open space ,

Argh Gocks shouted after i thrown him on the ground and when i shoot him with the fireball Codatorta grab me from the back causing my attack almost hitting Gocks .

Calm down son Codatorta wispering to me while pinning me down , look he dont deserve that , wait till what happen to him later .

I took a deep breath after telling Codatorta ok i will and im sorry apologising to him and the rest.

After he got up i stand up and look at Gocks you dont deserve it and saw him peeing in his pants again ,

Hmph i walk back while his bootlicker team mate walk up to him before helping him up and say "dude you pee yourself? that stink"

Everyone laughing until Codatorta said go get change and comeback here immediatley

Ok Gocks reply running back to his room and change .

Lets continue Codatorta said oh and the dragon you pick is strong and he only like strong people looking at my direction and said

I nodded my head and look at the dragon and said and ask i just heard you are strong so am i want to fight by my side ?

The dragon look at me and put its head on my shoulder .

Look like you get acknowledge by the dragon Codatorta looking at me and smirk

She is your dragon now Codatorta said

She? i reply looking at Codatorta before looking at my dragon

Yes and are you looking down on her? Codatorta asked. and the dragon look at me angrily .

Nope i reply , this dragon is a she and who says woman cant be strong looking at everyone and the dragon, beside everyone think the male have to be strong why cant a female be ? and i like this dragon , i continue speaking .

The dragon roar cheerfully welcome to the team i said looking at my new dragon and said the name Flame nice to meet you and the dragon reply with a roar and lie down beside me looking at me .

Good job Codatorta said and now go see which dragon you want and tame it. before coming towards me , and ask why dont you ride her?

You sure ? i reply and turn to my dragon before climbing on her back

Why not Codatorta reply me and put on saddle for me and soon im on her back ready to fly

Lets go i look at the dragon and ride her like a horse , and here i go hovering around in the sky and i look down and saw Gocks running back and decided to head back and see how he failed miserably.

Lets go girl i said to my dragon and landed at the stable and look at Gocks.

Gocks pov

That Flame i will show him while running back after changing his pants.

Gocks Codatorta your turn he called out to me and i notice im the last one and decide to show them how strong i am .

You dragon im the Prince of Oppositus and you shall become my pet i shouted pointing to the dragon.

I look at it glaring at me soon i flew back and hit the wall untill Codatorta arrived and see what happen and the dragon had pin me down ignoring me and continue to rest .

Hahahahaha i look and saw the whole class laughing and order them to help me .

Someone said he is so strong and donest need any help , it seems like you can stuck here for a while.

All right enough Codatorta whiped the dragon and ask it to go back .

While Flame resting on his dragon looking at what happen and laugh .

Everyone Codatorta called out the lesson will stop here and all of you prepair for party since it is going to night time soon and we need to prepair ,

So what do we wear Bane ask?

Anything Codatorta said

Ok all of us reply.

Flame pov

Time for me to go , see you tomorrow partner i stroke her neck and pet before she let out a roar and went back to rest,

After coming out of shower i decide to wear formally and proced to the hanger where we all go together ,

Bane was wearing what he used to wear at his home planets and Dawn wearing a white suit almost looking like a doctor , Jack wearing grey suit and fidgeting around not getting use in this , everyone loooking almost sharp , while looking at Gocks and his teammate and said have fun cleaning the whole school Dawn said.

Gocks pov

I took out my phone and call my father telling him the Prince of Sparks is asking a war and he is looking down on our kingdom

What? my dad reply

Yes and he is arragont and put everyone under his feet even i try making friends with me but he rejected ,

I will talk to the king of Sparks and demand him and his son and make them apologise to us ,

Thanks dad i said smirking that he buy my story.

At Alfea pov

All right all aboard Codatorta said and soon we arrived at Alfea

Wow look at those guy some of them are cute , handsome and we are melted soon the girls says and fell to their knees while staring at us ,

I went to get myself a drinks while the rest of the guys look for partners and dance.

This is boring sipping my drinks looking at a dance untill a girl wearing green dress bump into ,

You okay? i asked helping her up

Sorry and thanks she reply .

No worries and what your name i asked looking at her,

Roxy she said ,

Nice name I reply want to dance? i asked

Sure but im clumsy she say

No worries i can guide you ,

Thanks she reply with shyness.

After the dance we went out to get some air and talk,

So where are you from ? i ask Roxy

Earth ? which part? i asked looking at her

Gardenia she said ,

Whoa i happen to be in gardenia before i found my family i said looking shock

Your family? she asked

Well i told her i grew up in Italy and was raised by a mafia how they protect people and fight the bad guys untill the boss son is dead and how i left that place for good and came to Gardenia. Until i meet the winx and how i found my sis and my parent after that , you i reply.

Wait one of the winx is your sis? who ? she asked

Bloom i said well i am surppose to be her twin but i can sent to earth 2 years later so that make me the younger brother of hers .

Whoa she reply and told me how she meet Bloom from Earth and become the fairy of animal and she is the Crown Princess of Tir Nan Og and her mother pass the crown to Nebula and join Alfea to learn more about her powers

Cool and glad you find your mum and can we hang out sometime? i asked

Sure heres my cell and she said oh the dance about to end lets go back , how about we dance here instead under the moon light and starry stars i said

Sure she said

I held her hand and dance untill she accidently fall on to me ,

Sorry she said hand on my chest while blushing , i hold her chin and give her a kiss and soon Dawn interrupted and said

Looks like someone got a girlfriend Dawn said looking at us.

Roxy was Blushing when Dawn say that.

Hey private space here if you dont mind i said before Roxy drag me away.

Flame pob

My cell suddenly rang and before i told Roxy i need to take a call from my father , she nodded and get me a drink.

Hey dad whats up? i asked

You almost declared war on us son. Oritel reply.

What ? what war ? what are you talking about? i asked

The king from Oppositus call told us how you declared a war on his son and his kingdom.

Dad you sure ? look what make you think i will do such a thing and beside his probly lieing to his dad and said this i reply.

Son what is going on ? Saladin came infront follow by Faragonda and some of the student as well.

Sir the king of Oppositus told my father that i have declared war againest his son and his kingdom. and they wanted immediate apologies before a war break out , i said while sighing,

I am sure both of them will know who all out had happen , i will hold a confernace with your parent as well Gocks parent as well. Saladin said looking angryily

Thanks i said , clenching my fist ,

Lets go back Saladin said and thank Faragonda for the invition ,

Welcome Saladin i hope both first year have fun today ,

Bye Roxy i will call you when i free kissing her head

Bye she said blushing .

Soon we arrived back to school and Saladin ask me and call Gocks to follow him to confrence room for meeting with my dad and king of Oppositus .

Saladin pov

Soon King of Oppositus and King of Sparks appear in the screen.

Good evening sir , for this call i have heard from Flame Prince of Sparks that a war is about to go on if he dont apologise in front of a camera annoucing his mistake am i wrong?

You are correct Oppositus king reply

Both King and Prince of Sparks looking at the situation ,

How do you even start a war son? Oritel ask

I didnt even declare one dad and beside i think i know who wanted this war to start . Flame said glaring at Gocks ,

King of Oppositus tell me what did your son told you ? I ask.

Well he said the Prince of Sparks have been looking down at everyone including the seniors and saying he is the strongest , he pushed away my son who willing be friend with him and rescure him from the witches,

What Flame and i said shockingly and look at Gocks

Sir i think you have misunderstanding Flame here is the one who save your son and he is the trouble maker in school as you know there is a dance party for Red Fountain and Alfea freshment every year and this year your son is in detension for crashing one of the school ship and get almost everyone kill, i said

And peed his pants at taming and riding dragon class Flame said trying to hold his laugher ,

I have full report as well as a senior who i sent to help them rescuing the studen who got capture by the Trix and it is Flame who keep the Trix at bay before all of them return to school save and sound but with injuries of course, i said to king of Oppositus.

And further more due to this incident i decided to promote one student to join Prince Sky of Eraklyon and his friends to Linphea college and learn new skill and tomorrow we will find out who will excell. i said .

Son do me proud Oppositus King said to Gocks ,

I will show them my true strength Gocks told his dad

Son good luck i am proud of you Oritel said to Flame

Thanks Flame reply his dad.

TBC On Chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Graduation

The next day at Red Fountain

Saladin pov

Everyone listen up we have a little changes here , all of you must fight each other and those whose evaulation is higher then he will join Sky and his team to Linphea College and train, also you have to use a training weapon instead i said over a mic broad casting over the school.

We will begin in 5 min make sure you prepaired i said.

5 min we better hurry every student run and get their weapon and prepaired to fight when the time is up.

Flame pov

Saladin voice was heard over the speaker about the plan we told each other.

Me and Gocks were the only one who knows and i knew he will tell his teammate to fight for him.

Guys i wont hold back i told my team mate, i said looking at them before i went to get my training gear and went into hiding

we wont hold back as well they said ,

Where should i hide ? i wonder thinking to myself and looking for a place .

The top of the school when i look up and saw a good hiding place before anyone spotted me i used a levitation spell and hide there giving me a full view.

Start Saladin voice was heard over the speaker and everyone is clashing with each other and soon few student were fainted and they were using training equipment that only stun the student instead of killing them.

Untill 30 min later most student were fainted only left my team mate and the seniors fighting

Soon all of my teammate were knock out cold . and saw spencer with his friend joining together and fight ,

When Spencer and his team isnt look i went up behind them and knock them out before i fight the others .

Lots of seniors coming to me and one by one were knock out cold since i have been train to endure high voltage of 10000 and the weapon only give 1000 volt per hit , i got hitten twice and all the seniors look at me as if im a monster ,

Red Fountain pov

It is Flame lets get him since he is the only one strongest in first year James said

Right some other follow James and take Flame out due to them not knowing Flame is able to handle the voltage , he knocks them out follow by James giving him a smile before fainting .

Whose next Flame shouted and soon he charge forward taking out everyone , literally everyone as he hit them and run around sliding and kicking , grabing other student as shield to block the hit , oh boy most of the student said before they surrander and knock themself out.

Saladin pov

It seems like Flame is able to fight solo , i said to Codatorta

Yes it seem he have been train before he came here beside he is not out of breath yet Codatorta reply looking at the screens with Sky and his team .

Agreed since he has taken out Spencer and his friend and branch of student he continue to fight i reply

Looks like someone tremble because of him Riven said laughing

Can you give more detail i look at Riven .

Well as you know he is Bloom brother and we did not know yet untill Sky tries to attack him thinking Bloom have change of heart and decided to get new boyfriend , but Sky didnt know that Flame is dangerious due to almost killing Sky before Bloom step in and telling Flame to stop. Helia explain while Riven scatching his head and reply ya thats it.

Seems like we can stop this now Codatorta said to me .

Agreed i reply and order very student to stop fighting until one of them show up and almost killing Flame.

Gocks pov

No one is going to find me here and i will kill Flame i said laughing evily after stabing my teammate.

Every student stop fighting we have a winner now Saladin voice was heard.

Ya right as if i stop since i am aready this closed to Flame and killing him and he is in my sight facing his back at me ,

Die i shouted and attacking Flame at the same time but he block my attack , time to end this you little prick, i said looking at Flame when he saw my weapon with blood.

You kill your teammate? he asked and every student and teacher heard including Saladin and Codatorta,

What all of them reply except for Flame.

Stop Saladin shouted and use his magic and cast a rope around me , you shall be punish he said

HAHAHAHAHA why should i ? i asked

What all look stun, and i said because of him i became like this . i started looking at everyone and looking at Flame .

If thats the case , let me end it Flame said holding his hand up and create a fire ball

What are you going to do ? kill me? if you do there will be war i said mocking him

True but do i look like i care if thats is a war you want i give it to you and let me tell you something , Flame said while staring at me .

What ? i asked

I can kill everyone in your planet even your parent without remorse and i have been killing since i was 8 and what makes you think i dont mind killing somemore. he said looking at me with his cold blue eyes without and lives in it. he said , still charging his fireball.

I look at him and tremble sweat , cold chill running down my back , hard to breath all of sudden and started to lose my mind and soon i black out

Few days later when i wake up i am in a cell tied up ,

Let me out i shouted and saw my father looking at me feeling sorry .

Son i cant let you out you have commited a serious crime and you will be lock away for lives

Who dares ? You are a king so save me. i shouted

No the decision is made by the Magix council since your team mate declared dead and you kill them in Magix school i cant do anything for you anymore . he said before walking away never looking back .

Flame pov

Looking at Gocks coldly i decided to end his life before he do anymore worse.

Stop Saladin said, everyone head back to rest we will continue this tomorrow .

Yes sir we said before leaving Gocks and Saladin here.

Saladin pov

Guards look him up , i need to give the Magix council a call and to King of Oppositus informing him how he son becoming a murderer i said walking away sadly such a young man.

I went back to my office and give King of Oppositus a call as well as the Magix Council ,

Good day sir i said,

What is it? they ask

It is about murderer in our school and 4 student has annouce dead ,i said

And what does this have to do with me? King of Oppositus asked

Well your son is the killer and we have evidence since we all saw his weapon cover with blood,

What ? King of Oppositus say looking shock and doesnt believe that his son would do something like that . No no this isnt happening he shook his head,

This is a serious offence and i have to lock him up for good , the Magix council said ,

He kill someone in Magix and now he have to paid, as you know Magix is in the centre of the whole dimension, Council said before asking the Guards to go Red Fountain for arrest,

No please give him a chance , King of Oppositus said ,

Im sorry we cant , this is a major crime and he have commited , MC said.

Head Master. MC said we have sent our people to secure him and bring him back to Magix and lock him up for good and King of Oppositus you may visit if you like , MC said before turning off the transmission,

I look at the transsmission with the king and tell him that we cant do anything follow by a sorry. i said.

The Next Day

Everyone i would like to annouce the winner from yesterday match and i am proud to annouce that student would be Flame i said clapping my hands and some of the student disagree and i started playing the videos of how Flame fought and everyone who didnt see was looking stun.

Good Job i knew you can do it Spencer said to Flame shaking his hand

Thanks Flame said , smiling.

Now Flame you will go to Linphea College with sky and the rest , now you can take the day of and prepaired , the rest class is usual , i said before walking back to my office,

Sir Flame called out to me , about the dragon that i pick .

What about the dragon ? i asked

Can i keep it? Flame asked saying how he and the dragon have bonded and im sure the dragon would be happy living in Sparks ,

But you have to tell your parent first . i said

I am going to give them surprised instead, he said smiling

Okay, you can and only you i make the an exception .

Thank you sir he said before running towards the stable.

Flame pov

I can get my dragon home , and it would be better there since she wont have to face me abandon her and suffer ,

Hey Girl i said looking at her cleaning her wing before turning to me.

Roar , the dragon roar happily seeing me .

I got news for you girl , i will be going to Linphea college and get stronger i said looking at my dragon .

She suddenly nuzzled me doent want me to leave as she afraid of me abandoning her like previous owner,

Dont worry i said you will be going to Sparks my home where you can stay there with my parent and i will visit when i am free i said petting her and she rest her head on my shoulder ,

Lets go i said riding her and open a portal when we are high in the sky flying.

Soon we are at Sparks , Welcome to your new home i said and she ROAR and soon all the guards and my parent run out to see a dragon flying around and before they start to attack i used my power to create words in the sky saying this dragon is not dangerious and im Flame , and soon i landed in front of all the guards and my parent before i jump of the back of my dragon .

Hi mum , dad good to see you again, i said while mum ran up to me and hug me.

Whoa some of the guards still look scared thinking the dragon will eat them , when she is playing with the guards by scaring them abit and laugh.

Girl play nice i said and she nodded her head before walking up to my mum and lower her head .

Mum, i said want to pet her?

What ? Mum said shocking while i held her hand up and pet my dragon ,

Mum still look afraid but after petting the dragon she looks happy and i ask

Can She will stay here in Sparks ?

But are you sure she wont eat us or attack anyone of us ? Dad asked looking at the dragon,

Nope she will behave herself , if she dont give me a call i will come right back i said looking at the dragon ,

But dad said before he can finish his sentance i make a puppy dog eye and said please,

Fine and dont used that puppy dog eyes it is kind of weird dad say

Weird i know i continue finishing his sentance and said so that is a okay right? i asked

Yes of course dad said and turn to the dragon and said welcome home girl

The dragon looks surprise and started to nuzzle dad which gave him a smile and pet her i guess that is a happy ending looking at my dragon asking where you want to sleep?

She look around untill she saw a nice spot and flew there landing and started making her own nest , i guess i will help and fly there and make a nice home for my dragon and said i will be back before leaving Sparks back to Magix i went to find my parent and said farewell.

Bye son take care Mum and dad said.

Sure i will and help me feed the dragon if you dont mind i said after opening a portal going back to school since it is aready night time around 8 .

Sure son mom said looking at her son entering the portal.

Oritel and Marion pov

I cant believe our son is able to tame dragon and win the match , oritel said .

Yes he is strong and independant i hope nothing will goes wrong dear. Marion said looking out at the window and saw the dragon playing with Peg before they fell asleep side by side.

Look at them becoming friends so quickly, i said looking at peg and dragon.

Sure is Oritel said putting his hand over Marion wrist as they watch the scenario,

Flame pov

I arrived at Magix and decided to call Bloom.

Hey sis you free? wana hang out? i asked.

Sure why dont you come to Alfea ? Bloom asked.

On my way as i create a portal and appear in front of Alfea College .

Im here where are you? i message Bloom, she came out and lead me inside her room where all of the Winx and Specialist is there watching a movie , Hey guys, i said.

All of them look at me and said hi ,

Join us , Stella said offering me a sit ,

Sure why not i reply smilling and took a sit beside Bloom and soon we are watching some horror firm and all are afraid to sleep except me resting my head on Bloom shoulder which kinda make sky jealous ,

AW Sky are you jealous? Stella ask.

Why should i be ? he reply

Well he is Bloom Brother and he is kinda sleepy when we saw him just now. Sky said before he turn his head looking at me , i aready sleeping on Bloom shoulder.

I think it is sweet Flora said Looking at Flame sleeping on Bloom shoulder,

TBC on Chapter 11

Hope you guys like it,


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Preparations of Evil

The same night where Flame is at the Winx Dorm.

The Trix pov

"We need to get stronger", Stormy said looking at both her sister.

"But where can we find a new source of power?" Darcy looking at some dark magic spells book.

"Well there is a place" a female voice said .

WAIT THAT VOICE , it must be the Ancestral Witches Icy said looking at both Stormy and Darcy.

"Where are you?" Darcy asked

"Come to the realm of darkness". Belladona (Icy ancestors)said.

"How do we get there?" Icy asked.

"Come to Obsidian" Lysslis(Darcy ancestors) voice appear this time.

"Wait Obsidian? i thought it is destroyed. Stormy question this time.

"Yes it is but that place gather more dark magic then other realm and if you want power come here at once ." Tharma(Stormy ancestors) Voice sounded unpleased .

"Lets go sisters cant wait to get more power and fight the Winx and kill them this time." Stormy said eagerly.

HAHAHA the Trix laugh and disappear from their hideout , heading to Obsidian.

"Now time to teach them and we will become even powerfull." Belladona said.

"Ancestral Witches we are here." the Trix said evilly .

"Now i need you three to do something for me ". Belladona said.

"What do we have to do?" Icy asked in hoping getting flavor by the Ancestral Witches .

"Go get a human who have kill someone before and we need a army to dominate the whole realm". Belladona said

"Yes my mistress we shall look for them now". Icy replied.

"There is no rush to it". Tharma said.

"First you need to train" Lysslis said pointing at the Trix. "And you are still weak now compare to the Winx and the Company Of light".

"We need army to hold all of them off while we capture different realm". Belladona said.

"We know where to get an army" , Darcy said.

"We do?" Icy and Stormy asked.

"Yes remember those fellows from Omega ?" Darcy said

"Those losers? i thought they died when Bloom twin kill them with a large fire ball" . Stormy reply.

"Well i think there is more in Omega and the prison in Magix and Some other Realm". Icy said smiling with a evil grin.

"Now time for you split among yourself to learn the true power of Darkness. Darcy come with me" Lysslis said .

"You will follow me Icy", Belladona said looking for a place to train her descendant.

"Come with me i will show you the power of Electric" Tharma said.

"Yes" the Trix replied and go sperated ways to train and earn new power , Their clothing change as well , blue for Icy , Black for Darcy and dark purple for Stormy. and thats was few months later.

"Now all of you are ready". The Ancestral Witches said.

"First go get our army ", Belladona ordered.

"Yes as you command" . the Trix said before they disappear in to the shadow and appear at Omega .

"Looks like there is more of them". Icy said pointing at those ports.

"Lets go free them ". Stormy said.

"Wait i shall prepair some mind controls spell in case they dont agreed to come with us ". Darcy warn her sisters.

"Go ahead while we open the ports one by one". Stormy replied annoyingly.

"Fine" . Icy said rolling her eyes.

One by one the ports open and soon all of them were under control .

"Lets go back" . Icy said.

"Why?" Stormy asked.

"Well first we need them to join us and power them with darkness . secondly we need to rest first before going to free others" . Darcy explain

"Oh. You know about that Icy?" Stormy replied and ask .

"Well duh . that what im going to do" . Icy said giving herself a face palm.

"You really are stupid arent you Stormy?" Darcy said laughing .

"No im not" Stormy argued back and attack Darcy.

"Ouch what was that for?" Darcy asked/

"Stop it unless you want to get ourself capture ". Icy shouted .

"Right lets go "Darcy said opening a portal and order the minions to enter , follow by the Trix.

"Here is your army my mistress ", The trix said kneeling in one leg to show respect to the Ancestral Witches .

"Good good now time to give them some power . Unchained Lightning , Eternal Darkness , Bottomless Ice". the Ancestral Witches used their power to power up their army.

"You give them so much power?" Icy asked

"No we did not , only a tiny bit ", Ancestral Witches replied .

"Oh sorry Icy said.

"You all did a good job and tomorrow you will go to Magix and free the Prisoners and let them join our army." Ancestral Witches said.

"Yes my mistress". The Trix replied.

"What about them?" Darcy pointed at the army

"They will stay here and when they awoken we will ask them to join us" Lysslis said

"Maybe one person willing to join us" Stormy said

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Diaspro" Stormy said.

"Her?" Ice and Darcy replied

"Who is she ?" the Ancestral Witches ask

"Well she hates Bloom and she wanted to be together with Sky from Eraklyon". Icy said

"Well what are you waiting for ?" Ancestral Witches said

"Go and get her and tell her if she join us we will help her gain her wishes". Belladona said.

"As you command" Icy replied , lets go sisters before disappering into the darkness .

At Eraklyon

Diaspro pov

I was walking to Sky room and want to talk to him asking if he has feeling about me, but unknown to me Sky is with Bloom at Alfea.

"Sky you there?" I asked knocking on his door at the same time.

I guess i should just enter and open the door and see Sky is not here. i thought to myself .

"Must be with that Bitch Bloom". argh i said slamming the table.

"I see someone still want Sky to marry her" . a voice appear out of nowhere.

"Whos there?" i asked.

"Oh you forgot about us?" The Trix said appearing in the room .

"What do you want?" i asked

"Well we are going to take over the whole world and when we are done you can have this realm and Sky to rule together." Icy said with a smirk.

"Why are you telling me this?" i asked

"Well if you want Sky so badly , you should join us and help us" Darcy replied.

"What do i get in return ?" I asked again.

"You get this boring place and Sky". Stormy said .

"You sure about this ? Sky and Eraklyon will be mine" ? i said.

"Yes and that is if you help us". Icy said pointing her hand at me.

"Looks like we have to work together now". i replied.

"What should i do?" i asked.

"First go to the prisoner cell in Eraklyon , we will meet you there". Icy said.

"Why do you want to go there?" i asked .

"We are building an army so we need people to help us , we want rejects from all realm and fight againest the Winx and kill them taking over realms one by one". Darcy explained.

"Fine" . i said walking away.

"Where are you going ?" Stormy said.

"To the cell , you want army i can bring you" i said face palm myself.

"She is stupid isnt she?" i ask Icy and Darcy.

"Yes". they both answer giving themself a face palm

"Hey ". Stormy shouted.

"Sheesh , you want to get us caught?" i hissed at her.

"Lets go "Icy said.

Soon we arrived at the cell with the Trix mind controling the guards and let us through.

"Here we are". I said.

"No one in here". Stormy said.

"Wait i sense a few people in here". Darcy said

"Lead the way sister" Icy tapped on Darcy .

"Only 5 prisoners?' Stormy complained.

"Well they should do it i guess". i replied them annoyingly.

"What do you want?" A young man asked

"Well you want get revenge on those who trap all of you here?" Icy asked.

"Yes we want ". they replied .

"Good lets get you out of here ", Icy said freezing the cell door .

"Dark Blast". Darcy said blasting the freezing cell door.

"We are free' , prisoners said happyily

"Now time for us to go" Icy said laughing .

Soon all of us appear at a dark place .

"Where are we?" the prisoners and i asked.

"Welcome to Obsidian". The Trix said.

"So you must be Diaspro ?" Belladona asked follow behind her are Lysslis and Tharma

"Yes who are you?" i replied looking at three ghost.

"We are the Ancestral Witches" , we invited you here Belladona said.

"So you are the ones who will grant me my wishes?" i asked.

"Yes tharma" replied.

"Good what should i do now?" i asked

"First become one with darkness" . Lysslis said

Bottomless Ice , Unchained Lightning , Ethernal Darkness. the Ancestral Witches give me some of their power.

"Now you shall train and become strong . go now control your new power". the Ancestral Witches said .

"Yes i shall do it at once". i said smilling evilly.

Soon three months has gone when i am training learning my new dark magic .

"It seem you completed your training ". Icy said.

"Want see?" I asked.

"Show us" the Trix said.

"Dark transformation" i shouted, and my clothing change to Dark Red Torso and a long sleeves on both hand from elbow to the back of my arm, The wings became bigger and sharper ,my skirt become dark red as well and my hair colours change from blond to dark red last but not least my gem power become explosive.

"Whoa nice job ". The Trix said.

"So what now? we go get some more dark creature". Icy said.

"How many creature we got to get?" i asked.

"Well only left shadow hunt to get ", Darcy said before opening a portal to Shadow hunt.

"Lets go" i said.

"Wait you have another mission from us" Ancestral Witches said suddenly appear.

"What mission?" . i asked.

"You need to go back to Eraklyon and spies on things there and tell us their plan". Lysslis said.

"Yes" i replied before appearing in Eraklyon .

Now time to see what they are planing i said thinking inside my head.

And news spreaded quickly about how the Trix had free Prisoners over each realm.

"Where have you been?" King Erendor asked.

"Traveling why?" i asked.

"You know what happen?" He asked looking at me as if im part of it.

"Yes and what does that have to do with me?" i replied.

"We were just asking where have you been thats all , since we cant find you everywhere" Queen shamara said .

"Well i dont answer to anyone anyway. im sleepy im going back to my home." i said pointing at a guard and shout "prepair my ride home".

The guard look at his King and Queen before he prepaired my ride and the King nodded .

"Yes milady" the guard said before getting my ride.

About 1 hour later i reach home and went to my room straight away and use my new power and contacted the Trix and tell them how the King and Queen plans.

Trix pov

Flashback 3 months ago after Diaspro went to learn and control the Dark magic.

"Lets go sister we shall head to Magix and free the wanted prisoners". Icy said.

"Lets go we will show the whole realm how powerfull we became" Stormy said laughing.

"Yes lets do this" Darcy said before creating a portal and appear somewhere near Magix Prison Cell .

"Lets use our Dark Magic and sneack in" . Icy said.

"Okay" Stormy and Darcy replied and use Dark Shadow Magic and hide themself within Shadows and follow the guards to the cell block.

"Heres the food" , the guards said before sliding into each cell,

"WHERE IS MY MEAT ? !"Gocks shouted.

"Shut it kid you are a killer and you are just a prisoner". one of the guard came to his cell and told him.

"Im a Prince goddamit". Gocks shouted.

Yes a former Prince . one of the guards said.

"Your Dad annonce to the whole realm that you are no longer his son" . one of the guard said.

"What? get him here i demand him to tell me straight in my face." Gocks shouted.

"No can do '. one of the guard say before going back to their duty.

"No no it cant be" . Gocks said putting both his hand between his head .

"Looks like we got ourself a killer here" . the Trix said.

"Who are you?" Gocks asked

"We are the Trix , remember us?" Icy said

"What do you want?" Gocks replied.

"Look here we can make a deal here and now if you want", Stormy said.

"What deal?" Gocks asked.

"Well you join us and we give you what you want thats all". Darcy said.

"I want to kill my father for disowning me" , Gocks said.

"Fine and you will become king of your kingdom and you will answer to ask , how about it deal?" Icy asked.

'Yes Yes deal." Gocks said .

"Now we will get all of them out of here". Icy said .

"Stand back" Darcy warn all the prisoners.

"What are you doing?" one of the prisoners asked.

"Setting you free and you will join us and become an army of darkness." Stormy said.

"Now step into the portal" Darcy ordered. after creating lots of portal in the cell room.

"Lets bail ourself out" all the prisoners said and enter the portal.

"We shall go" Icy said.

"Guards coming" Stormy yelled at her sisters.

"Lets get out of here" Icy said before disappering into thin air.

Oh no the prisoners has escape, what how can that be ? everyone in the Magix Prison Centre panicked.

"Welcome back and now time to power them up" Belladona said and the rest of Ancestral Witches used their powers once more . Bottomless Ice , Unchained Lightning , Ethernal Darkness.

"Soon all the Prisoners from Magix cell have been power up and Gocks you shall be their leader" Icy said.

Why him? Ancestral Witches asked.

"He wanted to kill his father and take over the kingdom and promise us he will serve us all the way till he die" . Icy explained .

Ancestral Witches look at each other and nodded before disappering into thin air.

Some of the realm prison cell have been jail break.

"Now lets start conguring the World" .Ancestral Witches said laughing .

Tbc

Hope you like it, beside we cant have a story ended with no enemies for that right?

This is all about the enemies , maybe more will come.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone , sorry i needed a few days break to write and think about the storyline , please forgive me .

Chapter 12 Linphea College

Flame pov

At Alfea.

The next day , i woke up and found myself sleeping in the couch .

Where am i ? i looked around and remember that i was at the Winx room watching movie and i fell asleep .

"Morning sleepy head". Bloom said.

"Morning sis." i said

"Where are the guys? i asked.

"They went back to school and ask you to meet them there." Bloom said.

"Thanks Sis, where are the others ?" i asked.

"Still sleeping" Bloom said.

"Guess it is still early" I said.

"Shouldent you be going back?" Bloom ask.

"Yep bye Sis see you soon." i said giving my sis a hug.

"Need help with portal?" Stella said standing behind.

"Nope" i answer.

"I can create a portal now." i said before a portal appear.

"Bye see ya soon." i said entering the portal and appear in the hanger where the guys are waiting .

At Red Fountain.

"Morning , sleep well?" Brandon ask.

"Yep, so shall we go?" i ask.

"All aboard Linphea college here we come."Timmy said.

After a few hours of taveling,

Flame group pov

"Guys are we there yet?" Riven complain.

"Yep we just have to land the ship." Timmy reply.

"Great cant wait for training." Riven cheer.

"Ah Linphea ," Flora home Helia said walking out of the ship.

"So this is Linphea huh?" Flame said looking around.

"So where do we go?" Sky asked.

"Accoding to Head Master , he says someone is coming to pick us up," Timmy said.

"Maybe we are late" Riven grunted.

"Well there is still sometime left i guess one of us have to stay here," Brandon said.

"I will stay." Timmy said looking at the pda.

"I will go look around" Helia said.

"Dont get lost now' Riven laughing at helia.

"I have been here with Flora a few times." Helia said.

"Right" Riven replied eyes rolling.

"I guess i will stay with Timmy just in case anything happen." Flame said.

"I guess we will make a move first." Sky said

"We will call you when the instrutor arrived," Timmy said.

"Get me some food as well." Flame said looking at the view.

"Sure ," Sky said smilling.

"Lets go" Riven said.

Sky Group pov

An hour later .

Sky phone started ringing.

"Timmy whats up?" Sky asked.

'You guys need to come back now." Timmy said.

"The instructor is there isnt he?" Riven asked.

"Yes and he wants to brief us about the training and where will we be staying." Timmy replied.

"So come back fast ," Timmy said before hanging up.

"Well lucky i bought food for Flame." Helia said.

"You bought that for that kid?" Riven ask

"He is going to kill us if we didnt" Sky replied.

"And Bloom might kill me as well since she care for him." Sky said with abit of jealousy in his tone.

"Why are you jealous?" Helia asked.

"Well if Flora have a brother and kinda clingy?" Sky asked.

"He is not clingy to Bloom , i think he is just protective about his family thats all , beside his foster family him to leave ", Helia said.

"How did you know?" Riven asked.

"Easy Flame tell Bloom and Bloom tell the girls, beside Flora kinda like him as a brother you know," Helia said smilling.

"Flora want Flame to be her brother?" Sky asked looking at Helia with open mouth.

"Well the girls like him , beside he treat all the Winx like his sister thats all," Helia said.

"I hope he dont do anything to stella if he does im going to kill him ." Brandon said clenching his fist.

"Dont worry he wont." Sky said looking abit worried.

Timmy pov

A knock on the door.

"Flame can you please see who it is?" i asked.

"Sure ." Flame replied went to the check he/she is.

"Can i help you?" Flame asked.

"Sorry im your instructor and i got held by the meeting , why dont you guys come out ? i will brief you about what you need to do." The man said.

"Fine , can you please wait outside?" Flame asked.

"Sure." the man said.

"Who is that?" i asked.

"Some dude say he is our instructor and want to meet us," Flame said.

"I will call the guys to come back and you tell the instructor that some of the guys went to look around." i said dialing Sky number.

"Sure." Flame said before going outside .

"Sky , the instructor is here and want to meet us ." i said.

"Okay on our way back now." Sky said before ending the call.

Flame pov.

"The guys will be back a bit later , since you are occupied with your meeting ." i said looking at him.

"Well it is my fault anyway. BTW my name is John." John said.

"Flame" i said.

"Sorry i had to call the guys back here , and they told me they are on their way now." Timmy said.

"And you are?" Timmy asked.

"My name is John ," John said .

"So what are you going to teach us?" Timmy asked.

"Well training in obstacle course and different type of terrain." John said.

"Oh okay" Timmy said.

"hey guys ." Brandon said.

"Who is this dude?" Riven ask.

"He is our instructor for 3 weeks training program that we have." Timmy said.

"Im john ." John said .

"Nice to meet you sir." Sky said.

"Im Sky, he is Brandon ," Riven and helia," Sky said pointing at the rest of the group.

"Now for today let me show you your room , cafetaria , and showers, of couse your gear is in your room" .John said leading the way.

We walk past a few classroom and reach the end of hill.

"This is your room" John said opening the door.

"All of us share one room?" Riven ask.

"Yes and beside your room is showers and your equipment is in your locker. i will see you guys tomorrow at 8 am." John said.

"Yes sir "all of us replied before unpacking our stuff.

"So what are we going to do now?" Riven ask.

"Go out and eat?" i asked.

"Sure i am starving here." Flame said.

"Well i just bought you something to eat but it will be wastedif you went out ." Helia said putting the food on the table.

"Dont worry i will still eat it." Flame said looking at the food Helia had bought

"Are you sure?" Helia asked with a doubt.

"I dont waste food." Flame said smilling.

"Thanks Helia ." Flame said munching on the food.

"Alright lets hit the street and explore the place." i said.

"But the 4 of us aready did." Riven said.

"But the 2 of us havent" Flame said while still eating the food .

"Havent you finish eating?" Sky asked.

"Well i did not know what he like so i kinda bought a few." Helia said looking at Flame.

"Whoa you sure can eat." Riven said.

"Arent you afraid of getting fat?" i asked looking at Flame.

"What are you looking at?" Flame asked.

"Nothing just wondering how can you eat so much?" i asked.

"Keep training alot and when you are hungry just eat till you full." Flame said contiue to eat.

"Thats a explantion?' Brandon asked.

"Yep." Flame said still eating.

"I think we should hit the down on our last day here ." I said looking at the guys.

"Fine by me." Sky said looking at helia.

"Sure ." Brandon said looking at Sky.

"I can show you around ." Helia said looking at everyone.

"Whatever." Riven said heading to the showers.

"What about you Flame?" Helia asked.

"Sure why not , beside i can learn about this place ." Flame said after drinking water.

"Then thats ." Sky said.

"Im going to call Stella ." Brandon said went to somewhere else.

"Well im going call Flora." Helia said and went outside.

"Im going to call Bloom." Sky said before walking out.

"Time to call Tecna ." i said leaving the room.

Flame pov.

Everyone has a girlfriend, so i guess i can go, Ring Flame phone sounded .

"Who might that be?" I said looking at the msg,

Hey Flame , Roxy here , i heard about your stories from Bloom and i wanted to congrats you , and when will you be back ? call me .

i dial Roxy cell.

"Roxy hey sorry i was busy ." I said.

"No worries i kinda stuck doing homework and decide to sent you a text ," i didnt know you call. Roxy said.

"Well maybe i can help you with your homework." i said.

"But arent you at Linphea? wont it take days to come back?" Roxy asked.

"Well to be honest i can open a portal anywhere." i said .

"Really?" Roxy asked sounding surprise.

"Yep. hold on."i said pressing the mute button and create a portal to Roxy room.

"Helloo Flame are you there?" Roxy asked.

"Yep im here ." i said standing behind Roxy.

"How did you? i thought?" Roxy looks confused and asked.

"I told you i can open a portal anywhere i want to go , so i come here to see you," i said.

"So are you here to see your Sis or hang out with me?" Roxy said blushing.

"I thought you want to see me? oh well i guess i should leave then." i said faking to leave.

"Wait!" Roxy shouted.

"I turn and look at her, so you want me to stay with you or i should go back?" i said opening a portal .

"Stay with me abit." Roxy said blushing even deeper.

"So you have a homework that need help with?" i asked.

"Yep" Roxy said handling me the book and point at the question.

"This one. it is kinda hard and i have no idea how to solve it" Roxy said.

"A question of fighting huh," i said .

"Yep and i had no idea what should my answer be" Roxy said.

"Easy" i said and explain it to her.

"Thanks" Roxy said giving me a hug.

"Welcome". i said

"Want to head to Magix?" i asked.

"Why?" Roxy asked.

"I kinda hungry and if you dont mind going maybe we can catch a movie as well?" i asked.

"Sure." Roxy said.

I created a portal and enter with Roxy and appear at Magix.

"What do you want to eat?" i asked.

"Erm something simple ," Roxy answer looking around at the shops.

"How about that?" Roxy asked pointing at a restaurant.

"Sure." i said and we begin to walk towards it.

"Welcome , table for 2?" the waiter ask.

"Yep" i said.

"Follow me please." the waiter said leading us to our table.

"Sir and Miss, we have a special promotion for you will you like to have one?" the waiter asked.

"Sure" i said.

"How about you miss?" the waited asked.

"Sure ." Roxy said.

"Be right back." the waited said and left.

"Are you sure we are dress up for this place?" Roxy asked.

"Why?" i asked looking around and said "oh".

"I think i will go to the washroom and change" Roxy said leaving to the washroom.

"Sure take your time "i said as i looking around.

Roxy pov

"What should i change to ? well i guess the party skirt from last time will do." i said and change into it.

"Maybe this will do." Roxy thought and leave the washroom.

"Walking back to the table" Roxy look at Flame who is looking at his cell.

"Sorry i was gone so long" i said .

"No worries." Flame said pulling the chair.

"Thank you ." i said while Flame push the chair for me to sit.

"Heres your food ." the waiter said.

"Thanks" i said and look at the food.

"Erm shouldnt it be 2 plate ?" i asked.

"Well this is the promotion we are having if a couple came in." the waiter explain.

"But" Roxy said before Flame cut her off.

"We will take it thanks." Flame said.

"What are you doing?" i asked.

"Well Roxy will you be my girlfriend?" Flame asked .

"I thought you have girlfriend." i said.

"Nope single till now.' Flame said.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Flame asked again

"Yes" i replied happily.

"I will sent you back now if you like as i have training starts tomorrow.' Flame said holding my hand.

"Sure i have to prep for school." i said looking at Flame who is my boyfriend now.

"Open to Alfea , Roxy room. "Flame said .

Soon a portal open and we went into it.

"Flame i have a great evening with you and i hope to see you soon.' i said walking to my room.

"Me too ,but i have a training that will last for 3 weeks and then i will meet you and hangout" Flame said opening another portal to where he should be .

"Bye" i said opening the door.

"Bye" Flame said looking at me .

TBC.

Sorry didnt update since i have no idea what to write , and i will take a few more days to think.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone sorry , i needed sometime to think about the stories. Enjoy

Chapter 13 Mishappen

The next day morning i woke up ready for the training to start but some of the guys ask where was i last night and i told them Roxy and i have become a couple and they congratate me and we went for training talking . Soon we arrived to our surprise the instrutor was waiting for us in front of a ship.

No one pov

"Morning everyone." John said.

"Morning sir." we all reply him.

"Now lets get aboad and i will brief you about the training that we are going to start." John said pointing to a holo map.

"Here is where you train your sense." John said.

"Sense in what?" Sky asked with a confused look.

"I thought sensing stuff is for magic." Riven said.

"No sensing can be used for fighting , let me explain." John said.

"Well sensing can be used when you cant see your oppnent , and able to fight back if there is an enemy behind you." John said.

"Did that done that." Flame said looking unintrested.

"I see, let see your progress when we land." John said smirking.

"Fine by me." Flame replied looking at the view.

"Whoa didnt know he dare to talk back." Helia said looking surprise.

"Agreed." Timmy said.

Soon we landed .

"Now Flame please come forward and show us." John said.

"Please spar with this group of student." John said asking 6 student to come .

"Right away sir." One of the student replied.

"Lets us introduce ourself." the group leader said.

"My name is Nick and this is Jason , Trent, Max, Louise and Gray." Nick said looking at us introduce themself.

"My name is Sky and this is Brandon , Timmy , Riven , Helia and Flame." Sky said introduing us.

"Now who is the one said he aready been that and done that?" Max said.

"That would be me." Flame said and step forward .

"Now lets us see your skill" Max said and all of them charge at me.

"Fine" i said and started countering their attack.

One by one got knockout cold either by hitting back of their neck or being thrown off hard to the ground.

"Whoa i didnt know you were that strong." John said.

"How did you do that?." John asked.

"I prefer not to say." Flame said looking at him .

"So what now?." Riven asked.

"Still you have to procced with the training." John said.

"I dont mind." Flame said looking around.

"They will teach you what you need to learn." John said .

"But they are out cold." Timmy said.

"Oh bad idea for them to fight." John added.

"I need buckets of water cold and hot." Flame said with evil grin.

"What are you going to do?" Sky asked.

"Wake them up." i said .

"Can you get me what i need?' Flame said looking at John and ask.

"Sure, but are you sure you can wake them up?" John asked.

'Yep." i replied and said "watch and learn".

I pour both hot and cold water in their face and force them to wake up.

"What was that for?" Louise said staring at me .

"Waking you up?" Flame asked.

"That not how you wake people up smart guy" Max said.

"That how i woke up from knocking out cold." said without emotions.

"Thats how you learn to wake up?"John asked.

I nodded and walk back to my group.

"This is hard to go by".Gray said.

"Lets hope to get along"Helia said.

"Sure beside he can help us with our training as well."Nickd looking at me.

'Sure"i said looking at my group.

"There is only one week for you guys to train here and try to learn as much as possible."John said.

We walk around blind folded and hit all most everything except for Flame as he train before by his Teacher.

"I think i get the hang of this." Timmy said.

"Me too" Helia said.

"Ya same for us" Sky and Riven said together.

"Okay i got it" Brandon said as he remove the blind fold.

Times goes by and all of us clear the Sense training.

"I guess we make it to the next training."Riven said.

"well now we are going to a highest mountain and start climbing from the bottem." John said.

"Looks like we have to do this in a week time?" Timmy asked.

"Yes and you can sleep and eat if you want but if you take too much time you wont be able to finish this training." John said looking at us.

"Lets go guys we can do this." Brandon said.

"Yea lets do it all of us." replied him.

The mountain is even higher then the one i was forced to climbed. thinking about the past training.

"Flame you okay?" Sky asked.

'Yep thinking about the past" i said and begin climbing.

We eat and slept for awhile and climb , Timmy almost fall once but manage to hang on untill Helia and Brandon help him , and the person who is way ahead is Flame follow by Sky and Riven.

"Hang on to this" Flame shouted as he throw down a rope and help us .

We lost track of time and days soon we reach the top.

"We make it" Riven said sitting on the floor

"Looks like you guys are back and you have 3 days for next training" John said.

"What?" we all shouted looking at each other.

"Now you have to head to the forest inside and fight and find your friends to make it out alive." John said looking at us pityfully.

We reach the forest and told each other to stay safe.

Sky pov

We draw our weapon before entering the forest on each side and make a fast approch to meet and before long we were fighting againest our fear and before we ran into each other. Something grab Sky and threw him into a cage and there he saw Brandon and Timmy.

"How did you end up here?" Timmy asked.

"Ya bro , how did you?" Brandon asked again.

"Might be the same ways as you." i said looking at them.

"Look the vine is moving again." Timmy said.

And this time is Riven and Helia together.

"How did the 2 of you met?" Timmy asked.

"We bump into each other and we got capture and you guys?" Helia replied and ask.

"Same way . wait where is Flame?" Brandon asked.

"No idea , he went silent," Helia said.

"Maybe i can track him." Timmy said trying to free his hand.

"No used i tried. " Riven said giving up.

"No we can do this i dont want Bloom to know what happen here if her brother didnt make it out and if we make it out alive without him Bloom will kill me." Sky shouted as he donest want anything happen to Flame.

Flame pov

"What the?" i said looking around for the guys.

Since the vine is moving trying to catch me , i just burn it with a little fire.

"I run all around the place while burning some vine trying to catch me at the same time and ended up in some kind of cave , i took a peek and saw some witch trying to mix potion until one of her servent enter and said "Milady we have 5 guys trap and 1 still at loose" .

"Kill them all." the witch said pointing at the entrance where the servent entered from.

"Guess i have to find a way to save them." i murmured and goes around and saw another open cave this time there is 4 cages and all the hostage is being tied up on both hands and legs untill i went in furthar i saw Sky and the rest, i knew i cant let them see me and decided to hide and plan a move until.

"Time to die." a voice said appearing infront of the guys and i knew i have to take action soon.

"What is that?" Riven asked.

"No idea the" rest replied.

"Oh boy i think he is here to kill us" . Brandon said.

"Now who wants to be kill by me first?" The monster said.

"You" i said charging towards the monster.

The monster turn and soon it got stabbed in the head.

"Flame" . everyone shouted,

"You guys want me to get captured as well?" i said hissed.

"Sorry." they said.

"Fire bolt" i whisper and sent it to the guys freeing them .

"Thanks" Sky.

"No problem" i said as i took out their weapon.

"How did you?" Timmy asked.

"I ran around and saw your weapon on the ground and i pick it up" i said looking for any enemies.

"Now lets go back" i said opening a portal Until something struck me in the stomach.

"Flame" the guys shouted.

"Go i will be fine" i said trying to hold up the portal.

"Lets go" Riven said dragging Sky and went back .

"Now what do we have here? a hero?" the witch said appearing in front.

"Looks like someone dying here ". the witch added.

"As if" i shouted quickly casting a levitaion spell and fly .

"Looks like my prey going to run away." the witch laugh evilly.

"Go get him" , the witch shouted and the minions started climbing the wall and lept on me.

"Tch this is going no where." i said charging the Gaia Force spell , as soon as it is big enough i shouted Gaia Force and throw it towards the witch .

"What is that ?" the minions shouted.

"Go get him you fools." the witch shouted and create a barrier to protect herself.

And a big explosion appear destroying everything and everyone except me.

"I better go" i said trying to create a portal for me but too late i go grab by the witch .

"You are not going anywhere." witch said.

"Ya right at least your minions is gone , so is your cave" i said .

"True but i have you to become my hostage." witch said and soon we disappear.

Sky pov

"Where is he?" i shouted.

"He is still back there." Brandon said.

"NO we need to go get him" i shouted again.

"What happen?" John asked.

"Flame has been capture by the witch living in the cave you sent us to train ." Helia said.

"There is no way a witch lived there." Nick said.

"Look we can go back there and get him" Sky said.

"Fine lets go" Max said .

Soon we arrived back and saw corpse of the minions .

"Where is he? and who did that?" John asked.

"Flame did it." Sky said.

"He can used magic?" Grey asked.

"Yes." Helia answer.

"You guys go back to Red Fountain and we will find him" John said.

"No we are staying" Sky added.

"No you cant if he is still alive we can find him and beside you need to go back and tell your Head Master Saladin about it ". John said.

"Lets go." Sky said.

"You just going to leave like that?" Helia asked.

"What can we do? we didnt even know where is he". Sky said.

"Maybe there is a way, but we need a nature fairy help." Nick said.

"There is a spell that can locate someone and since this place is part of Linphea , only nature fairy can help us." Nick added.

"True ." the rest of Nick group agreed with him.

"We will head to Alfea instead". Sky said.

"Lets get going" Helia said .

Few hours later.

"How are you going to tell Bloom ?" Brandon asked.

"I dont know i" Sky sigh as he know what Bloom will do to him.

"We arrived" Timmy said.

"Lets go look for the girls" Brandon said.

"Right." Sky said worrying .

Winx pov

"The guys is here, lets go" Stella shouted as she saw the Red Fountain ship landing.

We ran towards our boyfriends .

"You guys stinks." Stella said pinching her nose.

"Sorry but we come with bad news and Flora we need your help". Brandon said.

"Wait where is my brother?" Bloom asked.

"He is in danger." Riven said.

"How ? what happen to him? is he alive? where is he? dont tell me he is ... dead?" Bloom said shockingly and started crying.

"Nooo he cant be" Bloom started crying even loudly and soon the rest of the Winx started crying as well.

"No he is still alive i knew it." Sky said hugging Bloom as she cry in his chest.

"Yes dont lose hope" Helia said holding Flora in his arms.

"How can you be sure?" Stella said.

"He is strong and he has the same power as you Bloom." Sky said.

"We just need to go to Linphea and we need Flora help to use a certain spell to locate someone." Sky contiue saying.

"Right he is strong" Bloom said wiping her tears .

"Lets go Winx ." Bloom said.

"yea." all of them said.

All of them board the ship and head back to where the Specialist last saw Flame.

Few hours later they return to the spot with the Winx.

"Here we are" Timmy said landing the ship.

"Where are we?" Tecna asked.

"Well the ship cant enter that place and we need to used our bike." Timmy added.

"Oh" Tecna said and soon each of them on a bike with their boyfriends.

"Lets go" Bloom shouted and they headed to the spot.

Few min later. Nick saw some bike entering the place and saw somemore people came .

"You guys are back?" Nick said as he walk up to them.

"Yes and we bring our Nature fairy with us" Helia said.

"Flora can you feel anything?" Helia asked.

"Yes the forest telling me the witch taken Flame away but didnt say where." Flora said sadly.

"Maybe i can" Bloom said.

How? everyone asked.

"It is a spell that Daphne told me" . Bloom said.

"What kind of spell is that?" Aisha asked.

"It is a spell that only those who have Dragon Flame can find each other". Bloom explain.

"What are we waiting for?" Stella asked.

"It is my first time using this spell and oh well here goes nothing." Bloom said as she prepaired the spell.

Dragon Flame Locator Bloom shout.

Soon the Dragon Flame appear and show the Winx where Flame is and saw he was there lying on the floor not moving .

"Oh no" everyone said.

"Dragon Flame Bring Me To Him." Bloom said.

And soon a image appear in the midair showing Flame location.

"Lets go" Bloom said and they run back to the ship and head to the unknown place.

Tbc on chapter 14.

Sorry for the late update, i know it is short for this chapter and geez it is tiring to write story and thinking about the concept , Hope you like it ciao.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Lost and Found.

Flame pov

"Witch you better becareful now." I said looking at her.

"Watchout for what?" she asked.

"Im going to kill you soon?" i said staring at me

"Kill me ? hahahahaha ya right you can do it now since you got that wound and cant fight." she said laughing.

"I have my ways." i grin.

"No you dont , this is your weapon right?" she asked grabbing Judgement.

"So? you cant use it" I said smirking.

"Oh i can." she said murmuring a spell and the boy got shot in the stomach.

"Argh" i groan as i just stare at her.

"So how do you feel now?" she asked.

"Better" i said smirking.

"Well you can stay here untill you bleed to death". she said laughing and left

"I guess im dying here huh?" i speak out load thinking what will happen after i died.

"No i cant die here like this." i said and try to think of a way to access my power even if i tied up.

Flashback Flame and Claire pov

When still training with Claire (Flame teacher, master)

"Flame this is a method that will help you in case you are about to die." she said.

"What method?" i asked.

"This is how a martial art master do when he/she was injured and went into hiding." she said.

"So the method would be?" i asked.

"Meditate." she said.

"And what would that do to help?" i asked.

"Kid, meditating helps in alot of ways, like increasing your energy within you , keeping peace , look inside of your self and most importantly is healing." she said.

"I see." i said and try meditating and guess what it works.

Back to present

Flame pov

"I know what to do now" i whisper and went into mediating state blocking any sound , noise and concetrate hard.

"Whoa" i said as i appear somewhere in my mind of something.

Suddenly a snoring coming from somewhere.

"Whoa" i said after walking around aimlessly and saw a Dragon.

"Is that my power?" i said and look at it.

"Dont tell me that is Dragon Flame" i shouted looking shock and cause the Dragon to wake up looking at me.

We 2 look at each other and soon a voice appear saying.

"Why have you come here?" the Dragon asked.

"Are you talking to me?" i asked looking at the Dragon .

"Yes im the Dragon Flame." the Dragon replied.

"You want power?" the Dragon asked.

"Yes" i said .

"Why do you want it?" the Dragon asked again

"Protect my friends , family , and the innocent people" i shouted looking at the Dragon.

"Kid , what if there is a condition?" the Dragon asked again.

"What condition?" i asked.

"You have to be alone forever and you do whatever it takes to protect those who are dear to you." the Dragon said.

"If that is the condition , i rather give it up and fight with all i got with or without power." i shouted looking at the Dragon .

"Are you sure?" the Dragon asked again.

"Yes i wanted to become strong and stand by my friends and family side and fight beside them, whats the point of getting power and leave them forever, isnt it ironic?" i said.

"Kid i like you and i shall give you a new power that you will never imagine in your life." the Dragon said and soon disappear.

Soon i opened my eyes and saw havoc everywhere.

"What happen" i said looking around.

"Time to bring you somewhere else." the witch said appearing infront of me.

"Oh no you dont , Dragon Heart." a voice come from somewhere.

"Flame are you okay?" Flora said coming from behind.

"Yep im fine thanks." i said .

"Here let me break the cage" Aisha said.

"Morphix Wave." Aisha shouted and the cage break apart.

"Time for payback." i said hitting my fist together.

"Time to use my new powers." i said as i summon my broken Judgement.

"Revive" i said channeling my powers into Judgement and change its shape.

"Now Rise Judgement." i said. as the gun change it shape to form of a pair of large caliber autorevolver (Similar to but slightly different as the both side of the weapon is a dragon head and the user fire the weapon it charge it almost like Flame Previous weapon).

"What is that?" Bloom asked.

"My new weapon" i said firing at the witch .

"Take them down" Riven said and everyone fighting againest the enemy .

The Winx is fighting againest the witch while the guys and i fighting the minions .

And the fight was pretty rough and soon we are surrounded again.

"Guys form a circle and watch each other back." Sky shouted.

"Right " all of us reply and forming a circle covering each other.

"Flame, you are still bleeding , you should rest" Timmy said.

"No i still can fight " i said while shooting the minions.

Soon all the minons died and left the witch still fighting.

"Now time to die witch" i shouted shooting at her with maximum power .

"As if that will work." the witch said .

"Winx convergence." Bloom said.

"Right." the rest answer and they hover side by side casting their spells and a Golden Dragon appear.

"Go girls" the Specialist cheer as their girlfriend is fighting on par with that witch.

"Come on you can do it." Brandon said.

"My turn" i said and the guys turn and look at me .

"Levitation." i said follow by "Potenza Drago furia"(Full Power Dragon Fury)

Combining syncronise my energy level with the Winx and another Dragon appear attacking the witch.

"What that kid joining in?" the witch said.

"Time to pay for what you did." i said contiuing increasing my power.

"No it cant be noooooooo." the witch said before a explosion appear on her side.

"Did we win?" Musa asked looking at the rest.

"I think so." Bloom said looking at Flame.

"We win." i said feeling dizziness.

And everyone cheer before i lose conscious and fainted.

"Flame." Bloom shout and ran to him .

"No please dont die." Bloom said.

"He wont unless we sent him to hospital right now." Sky said putting his hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Right lets go Winx Zoomix." Bloom said and all the Winx and the Specialist dissappear leaving the place destroyed.

End of Chapter 14 .

Sorry due to work and tiredness here it is.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Dead Or Alive

Winx pov

"We are here" Bloom said as she saw a few nurse and doctor at the entrance.

"Help" Bloom shouted and the nurse and doctors look at her and walk up.

"We have a injured person here , he needs help Bloom" said as she point to Flame who is piggyback by Sky with Brandon help.

"Oh my." the doctor said.

"We need to get him to the operation room fast." the doctor said as soon as the nurses push the bed.

"Get him to the operation room." the doctor said to the one of the nurse .

"Yes doctor." the nurse replied as they push the patient.

"Who is the family member of the patient?" one of the nurse asked.

"Im his sister." Bloom said as she step forward.

"Please follow me to sign some document." another nurse asked.

"Okay Bloom." said as she went off with the nurse.

Bloom wait up Stella said.

"I will go after her." Sky said as he ran after Bloom.

"What should we do?" Timmy asked.

"I can call my family doctor to come." Stella said as she started calling .

"I can help as well the more doctors the better." Aisha said and started calling.

"I will call as well." Sky said taking out his phone.

"We will wait for them here." Brandon said.

"We will stay with Bloom." Musa said.

"Miss Bloom?" one of the nurse went up to her.

"Yes?" Bloom asked.

"There might be bad news and good news." the nurse said

"Tell me the bad news first." Bloom said looking shocked.

"The bad news is , your brother have 50% chance of getting well." the nurse said.

"Then the good news?" Sky asked.

"Doctor Kane is opertating him as he is our second best doctor and he will do his best." the nurse said.

"Where is the first best doctor?" Stella asked.

"He is currently on leaves and only be back after a week." the nurse said.

"What if we have more doctors here ? will he be have more then 50% chance of surviving?" Sky asked.

"Yes , thats for sure." the nurse said.

"Okay tell the doctor to contiue to operate untill our doctors arrives." Aisha said.

"That would be great , i will go tell him now." the nurse said and ran back.

After an hour , a man following Brandon came .

"Princess Stella , it is good to see you again." the man says.

"He is the doctor im talking about , he is doctor Wyane." Stella said introducing him.

"Where is the patient?" Doctor Wyane asked.

"He is in there ." Stella said pointing at the operation room.

"I need to know the condition he is in." Doctor Wyane said.

"Princess Aisha." a voice called out. and a man in suit came in.

"Doctor Clark, good to see you." Aisha said .

"Princess , you call and ask for help saving a person who is in grave danger , where is he?." Doctor Clark said.

"In there." Aisha said pointing towards the door.

"you are?." Doctor Wyane asked.

"My name is Clark and im from Andros and also the head doctors for the kingdom." Doctor Clark said as he introduce himself.

"I see." Doctor Wyane said.

"And you?" Doctor Clark asked.

"Oh im Wyane from solaria and also a head doctor for the kingdom." Doctor Wyane said .

"Well we better get in there and save that kid." Doctor Clark said

"Agreed." Doctor Clark said as he and Doctor Wyane went in to help out.

"Prince Sky , i know about the situation and where is the operation room?" a man in red suit came.

"In there." Sky said.

"I better go." the man said as he about to walk off.

"Wait." Sky said.

"Yes my Prince?." the man asked.

"There is three doctors in there trying their best." Sky said,

"Thank you for telling me." the man said as he went in.

Doctors pov

"Im Doctor Clark and he is Doctor Wyane , we are here by our Princess request to help." Clark said.

"Im aware of it , please we still got a long way to go." Doctor Kane said.

As the doctor started to help out , the door open again.

"You are?" Kane asked.

"Im Doctor William from Eraklyon , im here via Prince Sky request to help out." William said.

"I see good you can join us , lets get this going." Kane said.

"All right." William said.

Few hours later.

Winx Pov

"Bloom why do you go back and rest?" Sky asked.

"He is my brother i have to stay." Bloom said looking at Sky , tears flowing.

"I know but you have to rest , what if you fall ill?" Sky said.

"I wont." Bloom replied.

"Bloom listen to Sky we can stay here and keep watch." Flora said putting a comfort hand on Bloom's shoulder.

"Girl i know you care about me but that is my brother in there and i am her sister i cant leave." Bloom said looking sad.

"Bloom , Flame is like a brother to us too." Stella said.

"Yes Bloom go back and rest if there is news about him we will call you right away." Aisha said.

"You mean it?." Bloom asked looking at the rest.

"Of course." Brandon said.

"Yep." Timmy said giving Bloom a thumbs up.

"I will go and get some sleep." Bloom said before opening a portal to Alfea.

"I will go with you" Sky said.

"Thanks." Sky Bloom said smilling.

Bloom pov

"He is going to be okay?" I asked looking at Sky.

"He will be , beside he is strong." Sky said assuring Bloom.

"Good night Sky." I said giving Sky a kiss before heading to bed.

The Next Day

My phone rang and saw Stella just call.

"Stella why are you calling so early?" i ask.

"Come to the hospital quick." Stella said sounding urgent .

"On my way." i said running through my wardrobe finding what ever i can wear and went to shower.

After the shower i open a portal straight to the hospital where the rest of them are waiting.

"Bloom , there you are , what took you so long and where is Sky?" Stella asked.

"I think he went back home since he had some meeting to handle." i replied.

"How is my brother ? is he okay? where is he?" i keep asking all of them.

"Well i can give you the answer if you wish." Doctor Kane said walking towards us.

"How is he?." i asked hoping to get the answer that i wanted.

"Well he pull through the surgery but he doesnt seems to be waking up." Doctor Kane said.

"what do you mean by not waking up?" i asked.

"Well i cant say for sure what keeping him from waking up." Docter Kane said giving a sigh.

"You may visit him if you like but dont stay for too long," Doctor Kane said before walking away.

"Lets go i want to see how is he doing." i said as soon as i started to walk Stella stop me.

"Do you even know which room is he in right now?." Stella said.

"You need to calm down and beside we are here for you and your brother." Aisha said.

"Follow me Bloom." Flora said grabbing my hand.

Winx Pov

"Here we are." Musa said.

We went in and saw Flame still in coma,

"I can run a full scan on him and maybe have a chance to see what is stopping him from waking up." Tecna said taking out her PDA started scanning.

"It seems that his magic is spreading across his whole body trying to heal faster but because of those wounds , his magic is taking its own sweet time trying to heal those deep wounds first." Tecna said.

"What can we do to help?" Flora asked.

"I can used the Dragon Flame to help him recover faster." Bloom said.

"That might work." Tecna replied.

"Okay , here goes nothing." Bloom said as she placed her hand on Flame .

And a bright light appear blinding everyone except Bloom, wounds from Flame have slowly dissappear, when the light faded, Bloom fallen unconsicous on the bed where Flame is lying on.

"What happen ?" Stella asked looking around.

"Bloom ? wake up Bloom." Flora said as she trying to wake Bloom up.

"Someone get the Doctor" , Musa said.

"On it." Timmy replied.

"I will run a full scan again." Tecna said started scanning both Bloom and Flame.

"What happen to them?." Stella said looking at Tecna .

"Bloom is just tired after trying to heal Flame but what excatly happen ,i have no idea." Tecna replied.

"What happen?" Doctor Kane said after he enter the room.

"Well i can explained." Timmy said as he and Doctor Kane went out to talk.

"I see i will do whatever i can." Doctor Kane said as he examine Both Flame and Bloom.

"It is a miracle Flame is getting better and around a week or two he will be able to discharge." the Doctor Kane said.

"And miss Bloom here is just tired from over using her powers thats all." Doctor Kane said as he give a smile.

"What a relief." Flora said.

"We better bring Bloom back to Alfea first." Aisha said.

"And the guys will stay here to keep a look out." Helia said.

"Good idea." Musa said.

"Well Musa give me a hand." Aisha said.

"Okay." Musa replied holding Bloom on the left while Aisha support the right while Stella open a portal to Alfea.

"We will give you a call when he is awake." Brandon said.

"Bye guys see you soon." Stella said as they disappear into the portal.

TBC on Chapter 16.

Sorry i took so long due to work, hope you forgive me peace .


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Recovery.

Winx pov

"Where am i?." Bloom asked looking around finding herself in her room.

"Bloom , are you okay?" Flora asked.

"What happen?" Bloom asked.

"You fainted after trying to heal Flame." Flora said sitting on Bloom's bed.

"How long have i been asleep?" Bloom asked .

"Three days straight." Flora said.

"I will tell the others you have woken up." Flora said before leaving their room.

"Flora , how is Bloom ? has she woke up?" Stella asked.

"Yes , she just did and she still look pale." Flora said looking worried.

"I will get her some food." Flora said before walking away.

I will help you." Aisha said running after Flora.

"Thanks Aisha." Flora said as both of them get some food.

"We will check on her." Stella shouted before knocking the door.

"Bloom are you alright?" Stella asked.

"Stella can you check if Flame have woken up?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom for the love of sake , please stop asking anyone of us call." Stella yelled.

"But i am worried." Bloom replied tears started showing.

"Bloom , our boyfriends will give us a call if he wake up , relax and get some rest." Musa said.

"Remember what Doctor Kane said, he will wake up in a week or two and it is only been 5 days , there is noway he will wake up anytime sooner." Tecna said .

"Girls what with the shouting?" Flora asked.

"Well Bloom here cant stop thinking about her brother." Musa said.

"Bloom , Musa is right you need to relax and get some sleep." Flora said handling Bloom a cup of tea.

"I cant im worried about him, what will mum and dad do if he didnt wake up." Bloom said before started to cry.

"Huh?" Stella said before taking out her phone.

"Brandon honey bunny, did you miss me aready?" Stella said .

"Yes i did but thats not the right time, Flame woke up and started attacking us." Brandon said.

"WHAT? Are you hurt? we will get there right away, see you later." Stella said.

"What is going on?" Aisha asked.

"Well your brother just attack all the specialist in the hospital and we need to get there fast."Stella said looking at Bloom.

Lets go." Bloom said before opening a portal a hand grab her.

"Wait i will take care of the portal you are still abit weak."Stella said grabbing Bloom's Hand.

"Thanks Stella." Bloom said.

At Magix Hospital.

"Flame come on we are your friends." Sky said trying to stop Flame from attacking.

"Huh?" Flame spoke only to look at them confused.

"Dude what happen to you?' Riven asked trying to hold Flame back.

"The witch where is she?" Flame Shouted.

"Dont worry she is gone for good." Helia said letting go of Flame.

"How? i know the Winx are there but what happen?" Flame asked looking at Helia.

"When the Winx are doing a Convengence Spell , the witch try to fight back until you combine your power with the Winx defeating the witch once and for all."Helia said.

"Sorry i thought i was still fighting that witch." Flame said putting out his hand on the wall for support.

"Dude come on lie down and rest." Brandon said giving Flame a helping hand.

Moment later the Winx arrived.

"Flame!." Bloom called out just to see him asleep.

"I thought he woke up." Bloom said.

"Well he is still weak and needed rest." Sky said.

"Sis?" Flame spoke softly .

"Im here, how are you doing?." Bloom asked sitting beside Flame.

"Never been better." Flame said.

"Stop joking , you almost kill Brandon." Stella said staring at Flame.

"Sorry i didnt mean to "and ... before Flame can finish speaking someone knock on the door.

"I will get it." Musa said walking towards the door opening it.

"You have much explaination to say young man." Oritel said entering the room.

"Hi Dad, i guess Sis told you about what happen." Flame said looking at Bloom.

"No we came as i saw the news on tv." Marion said appearing beside Oritel.

"Hi Mum." Flame said trying to sit up.

"What happen to you.?" Marion asked tears started appear.

"Wait you didnt know?" Flame asked looking at everyone.

"Know what?" Oritel asked.

"We saw the news that you are about to go rampage in this hospital." Marion said.

"You didnt said a thing?" Flame said looking at Bloom.

"We better leave." Flora said as they went out of the room leaving the Bloom with her family.

"I didnt want both of you to worry." Bloom said looking down .

"Well we are your parents and we have to know if you are well or not." Marion said.

"So what happen?" Oritel asked.

"Well a witch appear at Linphea College, and attacks all of us , i mean the guys only, and i got myself in dire situation that need Bloom and the others to save me, and my power grow even stronger before." Flame said .

"What do you mean?" Marion asked puzzled.

"Well i met the Dragon Flame." Flame said looking at everyone in the room.

And explain what happen to them .

"Flame , you are chosen to be a protector of Dragon Flame." Marion said.

"Wait isnt Bloom a guardian ? why is there a protector?" Flame asked confused.

"Well to answer your question you need to look into the past and find out." Marion said looking at her Son."

"How do we do that?" Bloom asked.

"Well if the two of you hold your hands and focus on knowing about the guardian and protector, also you cant change the past." Marion said.

"Why cant we change the past? and our home wont be frozen for so long." Bloom said.

"But if we change there wont be Winx Club anymore and you wont be able to meet Sky." Flame said looking at Bloom.

"Well Flame is right." Oritel said.

"So are you ready to see the past?" Bloom asked.

"Maybe a couple of day more." Flame said.

"We will bring you home so you can rest at your own room." Marion said.

"I better go back," Bloom said.

"Okay Bloom take care of yourself." Oritel said hugging Bloom.

"Bye Sis." Flame said lying back down.

"Bye Flame, get well soon." Bloom said giving her little Brother a hug.

"Tell me when are you going to see the past." Bloom said before walking out.

TBC

Sorry been playing to much games and been tired from work, hope you guys understand.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Origin.

Flame pov

It has been 3 days passed and finally i can fight again.

"Bloom". i said dialing her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Bloom asked.

"Well im back into action and i am wondering if you have time ?" i said and asked.

"What do you need?" Bloom asked.

"Remember mon said about the protected thingy? I was wondering if you like to find out?" i asked.

"Sure how about this weekend ? Bloom asked."

"Is that Flame ? how is he?" a high pitch voice from stella said.

"He is fine Stella , you dont have to shout." Bloom said.

"I will see you on this weekend sis , i got to go back and train" i said.

"Cya this weekend , oh and the rest is coming as well , Bye" Bloom said before hanging up.

Winx pov

Sunday at Alfea

"Girls , lets get ready to leave soon"Bloom said.

"I cant choose what to wear" Stella said throwing all her clothing and heels all over the place

"Didnt you prepair your outfit aready?."Flora asked.

"Ya , but i want to show brandon how pretty i am" Stella said still searching for her clothes.

"Lets keep it simple , and beside you guys can relax while i have my own mission ." Bloom said picking up the clothing lying on the floor.

"What mission?" Aisha asked.

"To find out about Guardian and Protecter."Bloom said.

"What about the Guardian and Protecter?"Stella asked.

"No idea, i better go find Flame."Bloom said before leaving.

"Take care sweety."Flora said.

TBC

sorry it has been very long time since i continue so here is the next chapter .


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for not uploading for so long. due to busy work.

Chapter 18 Story of the Past

Bloom pov

"Flame , are you in there?" i said after knocking the door.

"Come in" Flame said.

"Are you sure you are ready to find out?" i asked while taking a sit.

"Hey sis i aready told you im back in action and the past thing it is better we find out sooner the better." he said.

"All right lets do this." i said as i hold his hand and close our eyes for concentration and soon Flame started speaking.

"Whoa this it the past?" Flame said.

"Huh?"i said as i open my eyes looking around .

"Where are we?"i asked floating the in the air together with my brother and im in my fairy form.

"looks like an old throne room." Flame said untill a voice appear behind us as we hide .

"This is unacceptable , those bastard have guts to ask for the Dragon Flame." a old man said.

"But my King if we dont accept it they will contiune to attack us ." another old man said.

" We will stand and fight," old man said.

"But they are stronger then us " another old man said.

"Damn is there no other way." old man said.

"Father let me fight." a young man appear and said.

"I will fight as well." a Young princess appear and said.

"But ..." before the old man finish his sentance he was cut off.

"Dad im the protecter of the Dragon Flame while sis is the guardian, we have to fulfill our duty and protecter the kingdom." young man said.

"Brother is right he have shown many valor in battles and i have help enchant his troops before ." the princess said.

"Fine but you have to retreat once you are over powered, i cant lose the both of you."the old man said.

"Okay dad we will becareful." both the young man and princess said before heading towards the gate.

"Lets go" i said before Flame grab my hand.

"Wait , cast the invincible spell." Flame said.

"Why?"i look at him blankly.

"What if we get caught?"Flame asked.

"We wont , no one can see us and we are just looking into the past and cant change it."i said giving him a assuring pat.

"Ok fine , unless something interrupts us i will just follow your lead sis."Flame said while holding my hand.

Soon we arrived in the battlefield and the scene we saw was horrifying as dead bodys around the field and both the young man and princess with their army fighting groups of creatures .

"What are these creature ?"i said looking shock.

"No idea , never seen before in any books."Flame said.

"Neither have i." i said.

"lets get closed so we know what they are saying." i said before flying towards the yong man and princess.

"Wait up "Flame said while using his gun and help him hover .

"Didnt you know how to fly aready?"I asked.

"Ya but i didnt want to waste my energy for that."Flame said making me shaking my head.

"You shall give up the Dragon Flame brat"a man wearing a hood spoke.

"Never ,with the power of Dragon Flame we shall defeat you." both the young man and the princess said at the same time.

As both of them combine their powers and a great dragon appeared flying towards the man

"Finally what i have wanted have appeared" hooded man said while holding his hand up.

As the Dragon Flame getting closer and closer , in the end it was absord in a spell.

"Hahaha , finally the Dragon Flame is mine." hooded man said.

"No way, what just happen?" the princess said.

"Sorry sis , you will have to take care of yourself now" the prince said as he cast a spell.

"Wait what do you mean?" before the princess could finish her sentance she disappered.

"Where did she go?" i asked looking around.

"90% Chance she is in the castle" Flame said clenching his fist.

"This is the end of you, even if i cant kill you i will seal you away for good." the prince said as he ran towards the hooded man and stab him.

"Argh ,heh do you think this kind of injury will kill me? " hooded man said as he cast his spell in close range.

"Ha as if but this will be enough to seal you up"the prince said coughing blood.

"SEAL"the prince said.

"I will be back again and the whole world will be mine." hooded man said as he disappear.

"So what happen next?" i look at Flame.

"Proberly years have pass and some of the past rulers have twins if not only either have a son or daughter." Flame said.

"I guess we should go back?" Flame asked.

"But how do we go back?"i asked and soon a we were suck in to a vortex and appeared in the throne room.

"Oh my , Prince Flame and Princess Bloom ?" most of the council members said while staring at us.

"Bloom , Flame" what happen to the both of you?" Dad asked.

"We need to talk to you Dad" i said grabbing his hand.

"I will answer your question, follow me" Mum said while holding Flame and Me dragging us away.


End file.
